


Of English Projects and Revelations

by Nyomio



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Dramedy, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, M/M, Not Phantom Planet Compliant (Danny Phantom), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post D-Stabilized, Some Humor, Tags Are Hard, revelation fic, some shitposting bc thats inherent in chatfics but with a lot of heart and plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyomio/pseuds/Nyomio
Summary: Dash just wanted to get a good grade on his English Assignment. He had figured there was a solid chance that putting himself, Paulie, Val and Fenton in the same chat would end poorly, but he hadn't expected things to escalate quite as they did. With all the chaos around him, he just has to ask - will they ever work on their English Project?--Call it paranoia, but Danny has a hell of a good feeling that Valerie is about to figure out his secret. There's really not much of a jump in logic to connecting Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton once you're looking - it just takes a leap of faith. Danny knows he has to come clean sooner or later if he wants to have any hope of salvaging their friendship, and thus he has set a deadline for himself: tell Valerie the truth before the project is due (a week from the assigned date), or face both the self imposed consequences (that may or may not involve getting Vlad to punch him) and the possible relationship ruining consequences of Valerie figuring out before he can come clean. Too bad he's a coward - and this is a secret very close to his heart.(A very self-indulgent chatfic.)
Relationships: (hinted), Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Valerie Gray, Dash Baxter/Kwan, Paulina Sanchez/Star, it's pre relationship gray ghost btw
Comments: 51
Kudos: 214





	1. Monday - or the hardest part of any group project: deciding a topic.

**[Dash Baxter has created the chat!]**  
**[Dash Baxter has added Daniel Fenton, Valerie Gray, and Paulina Sanchez]**  
**Monday, 4:42pm**  
Dash: ok im not fuckin with this project   
Dash: but if i fail it lancer is going to gonna call my parents  
Dash: who will murder me  
Dash: so we cant fail this fuckin thing  
Dash: and i will acknowledge that this is like the worst fucking group ever but we gotta make it happen  
Paulina: ...Excuse me?  
Dash: Paulie you are an exception  
Dash: but im terrible at this class and idk where the fuck fentoad and val even are most of the time  
Paulina: I'm not doing the entire project by myself Dash  
Dash: i didn't expect you to  
Dash: id say we push it off on mikey and let what happens happens  
Dash: but last time i did that i got an essay about pariah dark's penis and i'm not feelin a repeat of that  
Paulina: What  
Daniel: oh my god  
Daniel: id ask you to send that to me but i don't think thatwould go over well  
Daniel: that just sounds amazing  
Dash: i would murder you :^)  
Daniel: frightening :^)  
Dash: why would you even want to see that   
Dash: your freaky parents want to read a paper on the penis size of a ghost?  
Daniel: dash. dash i am many things but willing to give my parents a paper on the size of a penis is not one of them  
Daniel: no that just sounded like a fantastic shitpost  
Dash: do ghosts even have penises?  
Daniel: do you really want the answer to that  
Dash: ...oh  
Daniel: anyway uh  
Daniel: agree on the project. I Too Cannot Fail or i'll probably fail the class lol idk   
Daniel: not checking my grades is mental health   
Daniel: just a safe bet  
Daniel: so we gon pass this shit  
Dash: wow we are on the same page. never thought i'd see the day freak  
Daniel: and we're back to the name calling :^)  
Valerie: I'm at work, but yeah it's a plan.

 **[6:51pm]**  
Dash: i  
Dash: i may have lost the assignment page can someone drop what we're doing in here exactly again  
Paulina: It's been like five hours  
Dash: IM SORRY PAULIE  
Paulina: Well, we have to pick a ghost that we see around Amity Park and give a presentation on them. Speculate their history and pick apart what we know about them based on how they present. Basically, analyze and present a ghost.   
Paulina: I think he said it was a "character analysis but with ghosts because nothing in this fucking town is ever normal"  
Paulina: more or less  
Paulina: And it's due a week from today.  
Daniel: I mean go off  
Dash: okay wait no this is good  
Dash: we have a fenton in here  
Dash: perfect  
Dash: idk why i was freaking out earlier  
Daniel: i would like the record to show that i know about ghosts but i dont know jack shit about character analysis  
Daniel: but yea i mean  
Daniel: could be readin fuckin romeo and juliet  
Dash: ok but surely you gotta know the tea on some ghosts  
Dash: danny phantom?  
Daniel: i-  
Daniel: listen  
Daniel: i dont think i really know more than anyone else about where the ghosts came from or how they were formed of their past lives or whatever. ghosts aint exactly rarin to tell ghost hunters stuff that personal  
Daniel: we could maybe interview one like ghosts love to talk abt themselves but i dont know that would fly under the assignment  
Daniel: could ask lancer  
Valerie: NO.  
Daniel: val youre at work  
Valerie: Not anymore but more importantly popping in to say we are NOT interviewing a ghost?? Have you lost your mind?? They're all evil ectoplasmic globs of goo.  
Daniel: wow there is a lot to unpack there that is incorrect but i think the most surface level thing was that ghosts still love to talk about themselves and if you say it's for a project or somethin theyd probably let you be  
Valerie: What do you mean there is a lot to unpack that is wrong? How am I wrong?  
Daniel: val do you rly wanna get into it now  
Valerie: I'm mostly baffled that you, of all people, are disagreeing with me!  
Daniel: listen  
Daniel: my parents are wrong about a lot of things, and that is one thing they are very wrong about  
Daniel: to be honest i wouldn't say most ghosts are evil, they're just assholes  
Daniel: but there's also friendly ghosts and some that just wanna be let alone  
Daniel: did you know vlad master's mansion is haunted and the ghost in there is the dairy ghost  
Daniel: dairy ghost is chill he just vibes i love that fucker  
Valerie: Excuse me, did you just say Vlad Master's mansion is haunted?   
Daniel: yea  
Daniel: the one in wisconsin  
Daniel: i dont think he knows abt the dairy ghost  
Daniel: just a cryptid fuck  
Valerie: I don't think you know how fucked up Vlad's mansion is, Danny.  
Valerie: The dairy ghost isn't some innocent chill dude. Not that any ghosts are.  
Valerie: There's a particularly fucked up ghost at Vlad's mansion and if anyone associates with that ghost, he's a special kind of fucked.  
Valerie: I think he's fucking with you.  
Daniel: ok first of all the dairy ghost isn't associating with anyone but cheese  
Daniel: second of all, what??  
Daniel: who are you talking about??  
Valerie: If you knew, you'd be pissed too.  
Daniel: val i am so lost  
Valerie: The mayor is a bastard, Danny. Keeps some real shit in his mansion.  
Daniel: VAL WHAT  
Daniel: No no wait i want to be clear that I AGREE with you that vlad is a fucked up dude  
Daniel: i hate the fucker  
Daniel: but   
Daniel: what do you mean?? what happened????  
Daniel: How do you even know Vlad, anyway?   
Valerie: How do you??   
Daniel: its  
Daniel: very long story short my parents and him were best friends in college  
Daniel: he's a creepy old man  
Valerie: I see.  
Paulina: *eats popcorn*  
Daniel: oh yea uh  
Daniel: should we take this to dms or  
Valerie: No, you know what? Fuck it. Paulina and Dash, I'll level with you. The mayor is dangerous. Stay the fuck away from him.  
Dash: what  
Daniel: val i  
Daniel: this feels like a dangerous game to be playing with him but im genuinely curious to know what spurred this on  
Valerie: It's-  
Valerie: Fuck, you're gonna have to take my word for it.  
Dash: wow what just happened   
Paulina: You know, I kind of figured that there would be a ghost themed argument that went down in the chat but I had really assumed it wouldn't be about that  
Paulina: I'm mostly confused now though

 **Daniel Fenton <Valerie Gray (DM)**  
Daniel: val wait seriously are you okay?  
Valerie: It's fine, don't worry about it.  
Daniel: dont worry abt it she says after saying something very worrying  
Daniel: listen if you got beef w the mayor, just know you're not the only one  
Valerie: Yeah, but I'm not sure if you understand how dangerous that beef really is.  
Valerie: He's - fuck.  
Valerie: Danny, can I tell you something that cant leave these DMs?  
Daniel: ...yea, whats up?  
Valerie: So would you believe me if I told you that there seem to be people who are both ghost and human?  
Daniel: oh?

 **Tucker is a Simp**  
**[7:10pm]**  
Betelguese: VAL JUST ASKED ME IF I BELIEVED THERE WERE HALF GHOSTS  
*Gnote*: What  
TucktheMan: WHAT  
*GNote*: what the fuck  
Betelguese: i  
Betelguese: i guess she's spilling the deets on dani but under the context of the prior convo which turned into "mayor vlad is a piece of shit" very quickly im so confused  
Betelguese: she mustve figured out plasmius and masters r connected but idk how  
Betelguese: im fuckin  
*Gnote*: oh my god  
TucktheMan: godspeed  
*Gnote*: i cant believe in the one who has to suggest this but i feel if she's figured out half ghosts exists and dani is one of them there's only a matter of time before she figures out youre one  
Beteguese: you are probably correct but im too busy freaking out rn. i'll play this by ear.

 **Daniel Fenton <Valerie Gray (DM)**  
Daniel: what do you mean exactly?  
Valerie: Like  
Valerie: They can turn both into a human and into a ghost.  
Valerie: I don't really know how it works.  
Daniel: hm you're sure it's not just a ghost pretending to be a human?  
Valerie: Positive.   
Daniel: ok  
Daniel: well, that's sure... something.  
Valerie: I can't tell if you don't believe me or if you're taking this shockingly well.  
Daniel: im moreso not really sure how to react right now. taking it in still.  
Daniel: so what are you implying here?  
Daniel: is vlad one of these half ghost half humans?  
Valerie: Yes.  
Valerie: I don't know if you know him, but he's that vampire fucker, Plasmius.   
Valerie: I'm not really sure why I'm telling you all of this. I guess it's just been driving me crazy.  
Daniel: understandable. this is a lot to be keeping in.  
Daniel: fuck, okay.  
Daniel: i trust you.   
Daniel: bastard acts like a vampire fucker anyway  
Valerie: What exactly happened between the two of you?  
Daniel: oh you know  
Daniel: attempted homicide among other things  
Valerie: What.  
Daniel: he tried to kill my dad lol  
Daniel: hes rly obsessed with my mom its like disgusting  
Daniel: he also really wanted to adopt me for a long time but that boat has sailed i believe  
Daniel: he might still want to adopt jazz idk for sure  
Valerie: Jesus Christ.  
Valerie: Come to think of it, homicide sounds about right.  
Valerie: There's another half human half ghost. 

**[Untitled Chat]**  
**7:20pm**  
Paulina: we never figured out what ghost we're doing.  
Dash: that got off topic v quick  
Paulina: we could just do danny phantom?  
Dash: YEA  
Valerie: NO  
Dash: VAL WHY  
Daniel: im gonna veto that as well but probably for different reasons lol  
Daniel: everyone is gonna do danny phantom. we wanna stand out

 **Daniel Fenton <Valerie Gray (DM)**  
**7:22pm**  
Daniel: what?  
Daniel: god how does this even happen how does one half die  
Valerie: I have no idea.  
Valerie: But yeah, this Dani Phantom girl. She's...  
Valerie: I'm confused by her.   
Daniel: wym?  
Valerie: She's really sweet. I can't tell she's part ghost at all.  
Valerie: Vlad may have tried to murder her.  
Daniel: oh! lovely. more homicide.  
Daniel: wait can i ask you a question  
Valerie: I'm surprised you aren't asking more.  
Daniel: you hate ghosts, right? so then why don't you hate dani?  
Valerie: I

 **[Untitled Chat]**  
**7:25pm**  
Dash: well, who do you two suggest?  
Daniel: Pariah Dark's Penis  
Dash: ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOT FENTOAD  
Daniel: lol  
Daniel: i dunno, if were talkin about ghosts that its probably easy to interpret who they were in their past life, maybe ember? id suggest poindexter but i dont want to be sad for a week straight  
Daniel: wait dash is in this chat i suggest poindexter  
Dash: who the fuck is poindexter  
Daniel: you know the haunted locker  
Daniel: a kid lurks in the mirror  
Dash: wait that shit was actually haunted  
Daniel: remember that week i was rly good at football and breaking into vending machines for some inexplicable reason  
Dash: OH  
Dash: DAMN POINDEXTER SEEMED COOL  
Daniel: youd think but he got bullied like hell lol  
Dash: oh! so he was a loser then  
Daniel: hm of course thats wht ur mind jumps to   
Dash: well duh!  
Daniel: okay, well, so not poindexter

 **Valerie Gray <Danny Fenton [DM]**  
Valerie: She's part human, and while that didn't seem to matter for Vlad, it seemed like she hadn't lost her humanity. She seemed just as human as anything, I guess.  
Valerie: But she also dissolved into ectoplasmic goo for a while there, so??  
Valerie: She's confusing to me, I guess.  
Daniel: well i think theres a lot to unpack there.   
Daniel: Jeez, okay.  
Daniel: i dont wanna loop back to something thats mostly my view compared to yours but i think it is worth noting that people can be good and bad just like ghosts can be  
Daniel: ghosts are just... dead people with too much power.  
Valerie: You've already lost me.  
Daniel: ok yea i figured but  
Daniel: let me try this another way  
Daniel: vlad isn't evil because he's part ghost, he's evil because he was some old lonely man with too much power.  
Daniel: you know that phrase where its like absolute power corrupts absolutely?  
Daniel: thats vlad.  
Valerie: okay, so you think being human and ghost thereotically would balance out?  
Daniel: no  
Daniel: but under this circumstances if that's how you want to look at it then sure  
Daniel: i think dani doesn't fit under your standard vision of a ghost because your standard vision of being a ghost is wrong, but even in the circumstances we're looking at here then the only real way to view it is that these halfas are individuals.  
Daniel: we have some real scummy humans and some real nice humans. i wouldn't assume being a halfa would change that any.

 **[Untitled Chat]**  
Dash: also wait back up a sec  
Dash: wym ember  
Daniel: she was a ghost dash  
Dash: OH  
Dash: WTF WHY DID I EXPECT ANYTHING ELSE  
Daniel: I mean we could do the box ghost but if I have to Give a Report on him I might throw up  
Paulina: no box ghost  
Daniel: good  
Paulina: If ember was a ghost, she could be a good one to do! Any other ideas?  
Dash: wait actually if we talk abt how evil ember was we might get on lancer's good side too  
Dash: id rather do danny phantom but i guess  
Dash: always wanna do what the teacher wants to hear  
Daniel: Damn I think we got it  
Valerie: Fine with me.  
Daniel: we should meet up to get this done soon!

 **Paulina Sanchez <Valerie Gray (DM)**  
Paulina: Are you okay?  
Valerie: I'm currently having a deep philosophical ghost conversation with Danny Fenton of all people Paulina. Ask me later.  
Paulina: I mostly meant the mayor stuff.  
Paulina: Stay safe, girl.  
Valerie: Haha, a little late for that, but thank you for your concern.

 **Valerie Gray <Daniel Fenton (DM)**  
Valerie: So you mostly just think Vlad is a human who went power crazy?  
Daniel: Absolutely.  
Daniel: I think this just recontextualized a lot of things for me.  
Daniel: Easy to be a real scummy person when there's no one to stop you from doing so.  
Daniel: Course, that's not an excuse, just an explanation.  
Daniel: Sounds like this other halfa hasn't had that opportunity. Also, ultimately, some people just have a bit better of a moral fibre than others, I think.  
Daniel: Ghosts are much the same way, you know? Some are assholes with too much power, but some are just vibing in their corner of their ghost zone and are quite friendly.  
Valerie: Can you quit preaching to me right now?  
Daniel: mybad sorry  
Daniel: haha im just v passionate abt this  
Valerie: Otherwise I think you might be right.  
Valerie: Wait, did you call them halfas earlier?  
Daniel: um yea?

 **Tucker is a Simp**  
Betelguese: FUCK  
Betelguese: I SLIPPED AND SAID HALFA LOL  
*Gnote*: im gonna start planning your funeral  
Betelguese: leave out all the rest by linkin park starts playing  
*Gnote*: no i'm definitely playing the whole being dead thing at your funeral and i demand that your ghost ass comes and sings to it  
TucktheMan: asdjfklsadfhjkdsal\  
*Gnote*: and the bottom laughs  
TucktheMan: ASDFJKLFASDJLKSDFKJLS GODDAMMIT SAM  
Betelguese: wait okay no seriously fuckin pray for me this is abt to go bad i feel it in my bones

 **Valerie Gray <Daniel Fenton (DM )**  
Valerie: Don't the ghosts call Danny Phantom that?  
Daniel: haha i must have overheard and just assumed the word connection  
Valerie: ...So Danny Phantom is also a "halfa" as well.  
Valerie: Well, considering Dani was related to him, that makes sense, I guess.  
Valerie: Fuck, okay.  
Valerie: Shit.  
Daniel: are you good?  
Valerie: No  
Daniel: understandable have a nice day  
Valerie: How does  
Valerie: How does a human kid go about doing the things Phantom does and not feel bad  
Valerie: He kidnapped the mayor, committed crimes, has a fucking vendetta against me for some reason i can't understand  
Daniel: wait ok i know about the first two but whats the last thing there?  
Valerie: I don't really wanna talk about it.  
Daniel: ...  
Daniel: ok well i guess i can only speculate here  
Daniel: but val, teens r dumb  
Daniel: teen boys r even dumber  
Daniel: we might be missing context, or the kid might just be a dumbass who made mistakes. i dunno, man. he might really be tryna be a superhero and just be fucking up.   
Valerie: He tried to kill me!  
Daniel: he tried to what  
Valerie: he ruined my life and then later on tried to blow me up with an ecto beam  
Daniel: .  
Daniel: hoo boy ok wow that's a   
Daniel: that sure is a thing that he did there  
Valerie: I know! 

**Tucker is a Simp**  
Betelguese: ohhhh ok so she thinks i tried to kill her  
*GNote*: what  
Betelguese: probably when i blew up the suit  
*GNote*: christ  
Betelguese: I'm not sure how to defend myself here so that when she realizes im danny phantom i cushion the blow or if i should just come clean at this point or what i should do  
Betelguese: please help me i am freaking the fuck out  
TucktheMan: maybe just suck it up and come clean? not like you got much to lose at this point.  
*GNote*: if you'll notice you said "when she realizes" not "if she realizes" you'll realize that we're kind of fucked.  
*GNote*: like, part of me really wants to tell you deny deny deny  
*GNote*: but i think we're too fucked for that.  
*GNote*: i dont like valerie but if you want to salvage the relationship  
*GNote*: you gotta come clean i think  
Betelguese: fuck do i not want to  
Betelguese: wtf do i even say ive never done this before??  
Betelguese: hey im phantom  
Betelguese: i did accidentally ruin your life but it was an accident  
TucktheMan: Charm her with the Fenton Charm tm  
Betelguese: tuck i will eviscerate your kneecaps  
TucktheMan: uwu  
*GNote*: THEN PERISH TUCK  
*GNote*: its been said a lot tonight, but try to ease into it.  
Betelguese: Oh fuck wait she's typing

 **Valerie Gray <Daniel Fenton (DM)**  
Valerie: Fuck, I am so sorry to dump this all on you. I guess I've been really stressed out keeping it all in.  
Daniel: you dont have to apologize! goodness if i were you i probably wouldve accidentally spilled the beans too  
Daniel: and dont worry, my lips are sealed.  
Valerie: You know what the worst part is?  
Valerie: Do you know why I broke up with you?   
Daniel: ...no, you never told me  
Valerie: I wanted to keep you out of danger from all of this bullshit. And here I am, running my mouth!   
Daniel: ok first of all val i am a fenton danger was literally two seconds away from being my middle name (thanks mom for not letting that happen)  
Daniel: secod of all... i dont have a second of all im just kind of ????????

 **Tuck is a Simp**  
Betelguese: VAL FUCKING BROKE UP WITH ME TO KEEP ME OUT OF DANGER I AM  
Betelguese: GOING TO KMS ALL OF THE WAY  
*GNote*: oh my fucking god lmao  
TucktheMan: asdfhsjklhfkjsdhfjslah Ouch  
Betelguese: god i fucking hate it here  
Betelguese: that would have been so sweet if it weren't so fucking ironic  
*GNote*: okay but tell me that you wouldn't have done the same thing  
Betelguese: teenage hormones say no but brain and heart say yes  
TucktheMan: You two are perfect for each other this is disgusting  
Betelguese: asdjfkhsdkj let me see if i can salvage the friendship first dammit  
Betelguese: shes figured out that phantom is half human

 **Valerie Gray <Daniel Fenton (DM)**  
Valerie: Haha, seems silly now, I suppose. After this conversation.  
Valerie: Fuck, I don't know.   
Valerie: Our mayor is half ghost and the resident terror is half human.  
Valerie: There might be more halfas out there, even.  
Valerie: What am I supposed to do with this?

 **Tuck is a Simp**  
Betelguese: I am a Coward.  
Betelguese: but also valerie is in genuine distress and i think telling her im phantom might fucking make her blow a gasket  
Betelguese: i dont think this is the time.  
*GNote*: Coward  
TucktheMan: Coward  
Betelguese: thank you. im glad my friends are so supportive  
*GNote*: no im sorry seriously though you do understand that you're going to have a lot to answer to if you don't say something now right  
*GNote*: shes gonna figure it out.  
TucktheMan: maybe not this convo if you're not comfortable but you have to soon.  
Betelguese: okay. give me this  
Betelguese: you know lancer's group project?  
Betelguese: i have to tell her by the time its due  
Betelguese: hows that?   
*GNote*: why that. thats so specific  
Betelguese: THATS WHERE THIS CONVO SPUN OUT FROM THATS WHERE THIS CONVO IS ENDING GODDAMMIT  
*GNote*: alright, fine. what r the consequences if you dont  
Betelguese: i  
Betelguese: hm  
Betelguese: i have to go fly to vlad and ask him if the reason he named his cat maddie is so he could say he got maddie pussy because we know he never will and then take one punch or ectoblast of his choice  
TucktheMan: deal and im recording  
*GNote*: God fucking

 **Daniel Fenton <Valerie Gray (DM)**  
Daniel: i dont think you have to know, val.  
Daniel: no one expects you have to have all the answers to impossible questions.   
Daniel: no one expects you to have any, actually  
Daniel: sorry i kinda combined two phrases into one there  
Daniel: anyway  
Daniel: its ok to just take some time and process this  
Daniel: you arent under any rush  
Daniel: and i know it feels kinda shitty when what you knew to be absolute is shaken so badly  
Daniel: but ultimately thats how we become better people  
Daniel: point is, im here if you need to talk.   
Valerie: Thank you, Danny.   
Valerie: Yeah, I don't know. I think I just need some time to process.  
Daniel: understandable. no rush man <3  
Valerie: I'm going to go scream in the Denny's Parking Lot I think  
Daniel: ASJFSKLDJFSDKLJ AN ETERNAL MOOD

 **[Untitled Chat]**  
**9:10pm**  
Valerie: You know what? I changed my mind. I'm down. Let's do Phantom.  
Daniel: what  
Paulina: Omg!  
Dash: im not complaining but are we gonna sound too similar to everyone else??  
Daniel: i  
Daniel: you know  
Daniel: .  
Daniel: fuck it. if the project is really good it wont matter  
Daniel: we just gotta stand out on top of it all  
Paulina: I AM SO EXCITED! Let's talk abt the ghost boy!!   
Dash: her boo  
Paulina: Dash do you enjoy your kneecaps :^)  
Dash: Yes I am sorry :^)  
Daniel: wow thajkshfjksdlhsafjk ok paulina go off

 **Daniel Fenton <Valerie Gray (DM)**  
Daniel: uh  
Valerie: I already know what you're thinking.  
Valerie: I think  
Valerie: doing something like this is going to help me come to terms with everything else.   
Daniel: well i cant say i understand it but i do support you  
Valerie: Thank you.

 **[Untitled Chat]**  
**11:10pm**  
Dash: oh also  
**[Dash has changed the name of the chat to Danny Phantom Project]**  
Dash: there that was bugging me  
Paulina: ofc it was lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I have no excuse! I just really like chatfics, and there's only like two non-crossovers in this fandom... and both are unfinished and one is fairly short (in all fairness, it might be new) so i'm making my own! 
> 
> I'd like to think this fic as a lot more heart than chatfics usually do (don't get me wrong, i LOVE shitposty chatfics) and i really am liking it so far. there are definitely moments so far that don't necessarily have to be in chatfic form, but this is such a dialogue heavy story that i think it relatively works out anyway. i hope you're enjoying it too! 
> 
> also I pretty intentionally changed some characters' personalities around a bit since I don't like them in the show but if I absolutely murdered any of them at least I can take solace in knowing that I didn't flanderize them as bad as he-who-should-not-be-named.)
> 
> Fun fact: the lights in my room are set to green for the ~atmosphere~ rn lol


	2. Tuesday - or the day in which Danny is bullied until he finally takes a nap, and a new friend group is made.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paulina: Does Manson count as an egirl or just goth  
> Tucker: AHJAFSDKSJDFLJHAHAHAHA  
> Sam: >:(  
> Sam: i am goth!!! not an egirl!!   
> Sam: egirls are more like a sub-type of emo i think  
> Danny: too late sam you are now an egirl  
> Danny: start making tiktoks  
> Sam: NO  
> Sam: NO  
> Sam: NO  
> Tucker: egirl  
> Sam: TUCKER I WILL EVISCERATE YOUR KNEECAPS  
> Danny: i am going to be murdered for this but  
> Danny has set Sam's nickname to egirl!  
> Danny has set Star's nickname to Vsco Girl!  
> Danny: brb running for my life  
> egirl: GODDAMMIT DANIEL JAMES FENTON GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE  
> Danny: :'^) if im dead in an hour put an F in the chat boys

**[Danny Phantom Project]**  
 **Tues, 7:32am**  
Daniel: well if we're changing shit in here  
 **Daniel Fenton has set their nickname to Danny!**  
Danny: i hate that it wont let me change my default in this program  
Paulina: There's a damn daniel joke here but i dont think i wanna be the one to stoop to 2014 memes  
Danny: please dont  
Paulina: Why did you even put in Daniel instead of Danny  
Danny: Look Paulina  
Paulina: looking  
Danny: i didn't realize when i made it last year that i didn't need to put in my whole first name  
Danny: i made it for like  
Danny: a school project  
Danny: and now i use it for a lot of things but i am permanently stuck w daniel  
Paulina: Tragic.  
Danny: thank you uwu  
Paulina: Next person to uwu in here is getting a fist in the face  
Valerie: I'll help her.  
Danny: owo  
Valerie: You're on thin fuckin ice Danny.  
Danny: uwo  
Valerie: Danny.  
Danny: uwv  
Valerie: I am coming to beat your ass.  
Danny: OH FUCK LOL

 **8:20am**  
Dash: i missed it did val beat Fentoads ass  
Danny: TUCK AND SAM THREW ME TO THE WOLVES  
Danny: i cannot believe i am trooly fwendless  
Danny: forsaken by those i held closest  
Danny: goodnight cruel world  
Danny: actually just goodnight in general im very tired  
Valerie: Danny, aren't you in class?  
Danny: arent u  
Valerie: Yeah, but my phone keeps going off.  
Danny: yea  
Danny: its me  
Danny: attempting to stay awake through algebra  
Dash: oh i feel that  
Danny: listen i understand that astronomy is a fairly math heavy field and i should probably be paying attention right now or be doing some serious thinking if i think math sucks  
Danny: but i dont even think its math  
Danny: i think its this teacher  
Danny: like damn i thought lancer played favorites?  
Danny: no this bitch only pays attention to the popular kids  
Danny: like to my benefit i can get on my phone and text the entire class  
Danny: but also   
Danny: she will not answer my questions and she drones on and on  
Danny: i dont know if i hate math or hate this teacher but either way i am ready to die  
Dash: do you want to be a ghost  
Danny: that wasn't literal no   
Dash: but being danny phantom would be pretty rad!  
Paulina: Why be danny phantom when you can date danny phantom <3  
Dash: fair point  
Danny: jasklfjksjsklfjkdls  
Danny: oh shit i made eye contact with the teacher WHY DID SHE DECIDE TO START PAYING ATTENTION NOW

 **12:10pm**  
Dash: did fentonail get his phone taken  
Valerie: Sure looks like it.   
Paulina: lol  
Paulina: Well, as long as he gets it back at the end of the day, not a big deal.   
Paulina: Dunno what he expected anyways  
Dash: bruh why are kwan and star giggling anyways  
Dash: are they dating again  
Paulina: Star is a lesbian  
Paulina: And also is my girlfriend Dash  
Dash: oh  
Dash: oh!!   
Dash: since when??   
Paulina: Like a week ago??  
Dash: shit i am so sorry i am literally stupid  
Dash: congrats!  
Valerie: ^^  
Paulina: Thanks!  
Paulina: My point is that no they are not dating   
Paulina: I'll just ask my girlfriend. 

**Paulina Sanchez < Star Forrester (DM)**  
Paulina: hey boo <3  
Star: hey babe <3  
Paulina: Dash has a question and asked me to ask you  
Paulina: Actually he first asked me "is Star dating Kwan" and then i had to spill the tea  
Star: sksksksksk  
Star: tea?  
Paulina: Why are you giggling at your phone w Kwan   
Paulina: Spill the tea :^O   
Star: ok  
Star: pls dont judge us too hard  
Star: but the fucking english project chat with Sam and Tucker has been popping off  
Star: and uhhhh we're kinda really vibing?   
Paulina: Haha oh my goodness  
Paulina: God wait our chat has been doing the same  
Paulina: I wouldn't say me and Dash have been vibing per say but it's been entertaining   
Paulina: Danny and Val went at it last night   
Star: what??? lmaooooo  
Paulina: right??  
Star: ok  
Star: listen   
Star: i need you to hear me out here  
Star: we're vibing, right? and we've vibed with them in the past when we're not at each other's throats  
Star: what if we just  
Star: make a big group chat?  
Paulina: Why?  
Star: look, we want to connect w people outside of the assholes who made fun of us when we came out, right?   
Star: this... seems like a good step? they're considered losers but we vibe and   
Star: honestly cliques are stupid lets just hang w who we like  
Star: us cutting val out was shitty and we both know that and i kept hanging out w her because she was still a cool person, just a poorer person  
Paulina: I see  
Paulina: Babe if you think it's a good idea I won't stop you but I do want you to be prepared that I don't know how everyone will take it  
Paulina: Manson really doesn't like most of us especially  
Star: ok thats fair  
Star: lets go for it then but let what happens happens <3  
Star: i feel like this is just a good first step!!  
Paulina: I think it is too gal, just gotta make sure everyone is on board

 **[Danny Phantom Project]**  
Paulina: So I have the answer  
Paulina: Apparently it's the english project group chat of all things??  
Paulina: Star really wants to combine both projects group chats and make a combined chat  
Dash: im sorry what lol  
Dash: they're a bunch of losers what is happening in that group chat  
Dash: i always thought that group came together out of desperation   
Paulina: Listen  
Paulina: Dash  
Paulina: Actually hang on I'm DM'ing you

 **Paulina Sanchez < Dash Baxter (DM)**  
Paulina: Listen  
Paulina: Dash  
Paulina: Cliques are stupid  
Dash: where is this coming from  
Paulina: Call it outside perspective after me and Star came out  
Paulina: And I want to make it clear I really appreciated you and Kwan sticking by us but  
Paulina: It really made me not want to associate with a lot of prior friends  
Paulina: Star moreso than me I think and I care about her  
Dash: no shit youre dating her lol  
Paulina: Point proven  
Paulina: Anyways Star and Kwan are apparently really vibing  
Paulina: And... I don't know  
Paulina I don't want to keep my friend group limited based on labels, especially in such a small school.  
Paulina: Besides, Fenton is my ex boyfriend.   
Dash: didnt you say you couldnt rly remember dating him  
Paulina: Yea but like there must be some reason I dated him and hell, if he was in with the cool kids once I'm sure he couldn't have been that bad  
Dash: so what youre telling me is  
Dash: i have to stop shoving kids into lockers  
Paulina: Y  
Paulina: Yeah  
Dash: darn my favorite hobby  
Paulina: d a s h  
Dash: anyways fair enough  
Dash: fine im in  
Paulina: Thank you  
Paulina: Kwan will be happy too, I bet ;)  
Dash: PAULINA

 **[Danny Phantom Project]**  
Valerie: I mean, I'm fine with it. You're all my friends. I'm just surprised this subject even came up?  
Paulina: I don't quite know either but I think it will be fun!  
Paulina: Just have to get Fenton's ok  
Paulina: Which will not happen until 3 because he is   
Paulina: I will not call him stupid but I want to :^)  
Paulina: How about negligent?  
Valerie: I am going to force his dumbass to sleep tonight. Lovingly, as a friend, but nonetheless.   
Paulina: Good.  
Dash: so depending on fentonia's group well have a brand new group chat  
Dash: god freshman year dash is laughing in my face rn  
Paulina: Freshman year Dash was also a dick  
Dash: wasnt everyone a dick freshman year  
Valerie: You guys are literally sophomores now.  
Paulina: Yeah totally different  
Dash: yea man  
Valerie: Oh my god. Okay, well, as long as you acknowledge it?

 **Star Forrester < Paulina Sanchez (DM)**  
Star: yeah uh  
Star: how on board do we think fenton will be  
Star: because sam and tucker are a bit reluctant bc of you and val and dash but if danny talks to them maybe?  
Star: idk i dont wanna like pressure them either i just want everyone to get along a little better!  
Paulina: I think Fenton will be relatively on board? I know he's not like  
Paulina: Probably jumping to make this happen either  
Paulina: But he's a friendly enough guy?  
Star: have you interacted enough to the point where he knows that you're not like  
Star: you know, who you were last year  
Star: that you're trying to be better  
Paulina: I don't know.  
Paulina: I don't know his exact opinion on me or anything.   
Star: well i think ultimately this comes down to him and his level of comfort so  
Star: can you talk to him? i think it'd be best if you or dash did anyway  
Star: and i do not trust dash  
Star: at all  
Paulina: Thats fair  
Paulina: He currently does not have his phone so I'll reach out when he gets it back  
Star:???  
Paulina: He was spamming the english project when he was supposed to be in class.  
Star: Why that groupchat  
Paulina: Sleep deprivation I think  
Star: ah  
Star: well, let me know how it goes!  
Pauline: of course starlight <3  
Star: <3

 **[Danny Phantom Project]**  
 **3:05pm**  
Danny: I have retrieved my phone from the clutches of the secretary's office. I am now a new man. I shall not text or sleep in class anymore. I will only pay attention to whatever boring shit is being spewed out of the algebra teacher's mouth.  
Danny: oh wow i missed a lot lemme scroll up  
Danny: uh  
Danny: i dont really know how to respond to any of that rn  
Danny: a.) valerie i promise nothing   
Danny: b.) its very surreal being asked to join a friendly groupchat with someone who called me a loser in the conversation prior and like, not as a friend  
Danny: that said c.) congrats paulina im happy for you  
Valerie: You Better Take That Back :^)  
Danny: i only make promises i know i can keep :^)  
Paulina: Danny I'm not gonna bother DM'ing you but  
Danny: uh?  
Paulina: We are all really trying to be better people than we were last year  
Paulina: And we're gonna fuck up and we're gonna acknowledge that   
Paulina: But we're really hoping by reaching out and making connections like this we can break cliques and become better people, you know?  
Paulina: So  
Paulina: Please at least consider it? And maybe talk w Foley and Manson lol  
Danny: this kind of feels like an elaborate prank  
Paulina: I promise you its not. It would just make my girlfriend v happy <3  
Danny: ok   
Danny: ok i wont promise anything but let me talk it over w sam and tuck

 **Daniel Fenton < Valerie Gray (DM)**  
Daniel: ?????????  
Valerie: Okay, Danny, I'll say this much  
Valerie: If I didn't think they were genuinely trying to be better people, I wouldn't still be associating with them.  
Valerie: I understand if you don't want to - it's your decision to forgive, and they did some fucked up shit to you.  
Daniel: well, they did to you too  
Daniel: and damn i really have to respect that they're tryna be better   
Daniel: its hard to admit you fucked up like that  
Daniel: i just... wow  
Daniel: i guess this only really seems out of left field to me but this is very strange  
Daniel: guess i haven't been paying very good attention to the folks in the high school anymore.  
Valerie: Don't sweat it.  
Daniel: By the way... how are you doing today?

 **[Tucker is a Simp]**  
Betelguese: what the fuck is going on  
Betelguese: did skulker hit me in the head a little too hard  
*GNote*: THANK YOU DANNY  
*GNote*: The A-listers had a change of heart???  
*GNote*: Star was genuinely won over by my sick memes???  
TucktheMan: it was definitely the tucker charm tm  
Betelguese: star is dating paulina  
*GNote*: What  
TucktheMan: WHAT  
Betelguese: As a fellow member of the LGBT i have No Choice but to Stan  
*GNote*: HELLO  
TucktheMan: GODDAMMIT I THOUGHT I HAD A CHANCE W STAR  
Betelguese: asdfkjsdfh  
Betelguese: no  
Betelguese: you played yourself  
Betelguese: shes taken  
TucktheMan: Alexa this is so sad play Mad World  
*Gnote*: HRNGHHHHH  
Betelguese: you good sam  
*GNote*: i'm better now i had to get that out

 **Valerie Gray < Daniel Fenton (DM)**  
Valerie: I mean, I'm okay.  
Valerie: My heads still spinning, but I'm slowly coming to terms with it all, I think.  
Daniel: you dont have to tell me, but you never did tell me how you know all this?  
Valerie: I... think I'd rather keep that to myself for now, Danny.  
Daniel: of course. tell me when youre ready.  
Daniel: or not at all haha  
Daniel: was just wondering.  
Daniel: my ear is a safe one to vent if you ever need it. i am very good at keeping secrets :^D  
Valerie: Thanks, dude.  
Valerie: I think I'm okay right now, though.  
Valerie: Still... hoping this project will help me work through my feelings on that particular matter, though.

 **[Tucker is a Simp]**  
TucktheMan: Anyways so  
TucktheMan: What are we thinking  
*GNote*: my visceral reaction tells me no   
*GNote*: but the shockingly positive experiences ive had with star and kwan in our chat tell me maybe?  
TucktheMan: I'm absolutely fine with it  
TucktheMan: But I absolutely don't want to put you guys in an uncomfortable situation so   
Betelguese: no im in the same boat. im... weirded out but fine with it? especially if you guys are having fun in your group chat  
Betelguese: whats it been anyway, memes  
TucktheMan: primarily but we also did spent approximately thirty minutes discussing fanfiction  
Betelguese: EXCUSE ME   
Betelguese: KWAN AND STAR????  
TucktheMan: I was surprised too!  
*GNote*: in all fairness they mostly talked about harry styles fanfiction but we had enough in common we kept the conversation going  
*GNote*: anyways, um  
*GNote*: if you're both fine with it, then i am too. i just also can and will back out of the group chat at the first sign of bullshit.  
Betelguese: completely valid   
Betelguese: okay, you want to relay that to star? sounds like she's the one whos been pretty excited about the whole thing.  
*GNote*: yeah i will

 **Daniel Fenton < Valerie Gray**  
Daniel Fenton: yeah. i hope so, too. :^) 

**Star Forrester has created the group chat!**  
 **Star Forrester has named the chat: [Pals and Gals]**  
 **Star Forrester has added Dash Baxter, Daniel Fenton, Tucker Foley and four others.**  
 **4:21pm**  
Star: hey everyone!  
Daniel: oop before we do anything  
Daniel Fenton has set his nickname to Danny!  
Danny has set Samantha Manson's nickname to Sam!  
Danny: problem solved  
Danny: hello   
Danny: this is a little surreal  
Dash: ur tellin me  
Star: im glad it could happen!!   
Paulina: Me too! :)  
Danny: haha well, it's definitely cool!  
Dash: wait  
Dash: so if weve got one fenton in here and this is just a collective groupchat for this weird mixed clique group  
Dash: can i add jazz  
Danny: .  
Danny: ask her first and if she says yes i guess?? go for it??  
Sam: someone's gotta keep the ferals in check.  
Danny: asdfjkdhsjkfhdskjfhk  
Sam: see? feral.

 **Dash Baxter < Jasmine Fenton (DM)**  
Dash: hey jazz! we're trying to break out of our cliques and make a chat with people we just vibe with, and i was hoping you'd join? we've got the other fenton in there if that makes a difference!

 **Daniel Fenton < Jasmine Fenton (DM)**  
Daniel: dunno if dash asked already or is going to ask but  
Daniel: dont feel pressured at all. this chat is gonna be a clusterfuck one way or the other and don't feel like you gotta deal w a bunch of underclassmen for my sake  
Jasmine: Dash just sent me the message.  
Jasmine: Listen, I'm happy for you! You're making new friends - and for real this time, it seems like.  
Daniel: i resent that but also youre correct  
Jasmine: They wouldn't ask to put me in a chat they were planning on being rude to you in, you know.   
Daniel: i  
Daniel: i dunno, i had a gut feeling they probably meant what they were saying  
Daniel: but the proof is nice  
Jasmine: Well, it's up to you. I don't want to be sniffing in your business, either.  
Daniel: oh please jazz youre part of team phantom. youre part of the pal group too now. i just didnt want you to get stuck in a groupchat of a buncha kids when you didnt rly wanna be for my sake  
Jasmine: <3  
Daniel: i am not  
Jasmine: :(  
Daniel: ...  
Daniel: <3  
Jasmine :D  
Jasmine: I'll join, though. If it's too much, I'll just mute it. 

**Jasmine Fenton < Dash Baxter (DM)**  
Jasmine: Aw, that's very sweet of you to invite me! Of course I'll join. Go ahead and add me. 

**[Pals and Gals]**  
 **Dash Baxter has added Jasmine Fenton!**  
 **Danny has set Jasmine Fenton's nickname to Jazz!**  
Danny: i am on top of it today  
TucktheMan: Hi welcome to Chilis  
Kwan: Hi, welcome to pizza hut  
Kwan: Lemme guess, pizza?  
Kwan: *collapses*  
Star: sksksksk  
Danny: IS STAR A VSCO GIRL  
Jazz: Hi, everyone! Thanks for adding me!  
Dash: no problem!   
Danny: STAR PLEASE  
Star: i wouldnt say a visco girl i just started sksksk'ing ironically and a i cant stop  
Danny: oh valid  
Paulina: She's my VSCO girl <3  
Star: <3  
Tucker: sksksksksk  
Sam: sksksksksk  
Paulina: >:(  
Kwan: sksksksksk  
Star: KWAN NOT YOU TOO  
Valerie: sksksksksk?  
Danny: val do you know abt vsco girls  
Valerie: No?  
Danny: ,  
Danny: you know im not gonna be the one to tell you  
Paulina: Does Manson count as an egirl or just goth  
Tucker: AHJAFSDKSJDFLJHAHAHAHA  
Sam: >:(  
Sam: i am goth!!! not an egirl!!   
Sam: egirls are more like a sub-type of emo i think  
Danny: too late sam you are now an egirl  
Danny: start making tiktoks  
Sam: NO  
Sam: NO  
Sam: NO  
Tucker: egirl  
Sam: TUCKER I WILL EVISCERATE YOUR KNEECAPS  
Danny: i am going to be murdered for this but  
 **Danny has set Sam's nickname to egirl!**  
 **Danny has set Star's nickname to Vsco Girl!**  
Danny: brb running for my life  
egirl: GODDAMMIT DANIEL JAMES FENTON GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE  
Danny: :'^) if im dead in an hour put an F in the chat boys  
Tucker: o i aint even gonna wait im just putting an F in the chat now  
Tucker: F  
Valerie: F  
Kwan: F  
Vsco Girl: Sam wait i am also coming  
egirl: better hurry up before i find him 

  
**[Danny Phantom Project]**  
 **5:30pm**  
Valerie: So... do we wanna start working on it today?  
Danny: i am currently hiding from two very pissed off women who can destroy me with a look please get back to me later  
Valerie: You did it to yourself.  
Paulina: Three* :)  
Danny: FUCK  
Danny: Yeah Goodnight My Locker Looks Very Comfy  
Danny: actually jokes on you im not there  
Danny: however i am very much so debating taking a nap on the ground rn tho  
Dash: go the fuck home and get some sleep  
Danny: no :^)  
Dash: sounds like thats your damn problem then fenton  
Danny: :^O i just got called fenton  
Dash: do not. push it  
Danny: :'^)  
Valerie: So are we waiting to start until tomorrow? Is that the verdict?  
Paulina: Is there anything we can do while I'm hunting down Fenton?  
Danny: wow that is ominous  
Danny: well  
Danny: where do we even start? we know we're doing phantom  
Danny: but where do we go from there?   
Paulina: We could start with what know about him?  
Danny: oh fuck hang on  
Paulina: Was that you?  
Danny: no  
Danny: :^)  
Paulina: :^)  
Danny: hang on i have to get to a spot in which i can stop running from my life  
6:01pm  
Valerie: ...Danny?  
Dash: oh my god he fuckin dead  
Dash: oh  
Dash: thats a ghost  
Valerie: What the fuck  
Valerie: Where??  
Dash: approximately two blocks from my house  
Valerie: Jesus Christ.  
Valerie: Go in the basement or something. Stay safe.  
Dash: no  
Dash: its far enough away let me do the midwestern gawk at a tornado a'comin  
Valerie: Dash.  
Valerie: Paulina? Danny?

 **[Pals and Gals]**  
Valerie: Has anyone seen Paulina, Danny, Star or Sam?  
Kwan: No?  
Kwan: Why?  
Kwan: Weren't the girls trying to beat the shit out of Danny?  
Valerie: Yes but now there's a ghost attacking.  
Kwan: Of fucking course.  
Valerie: Tucker?  
Valerie: ...  
Valerie: Oh, Jesus.   
Tucker: Wait Wait I'm here  
Tucker: Sorry I wasn't watching my phone particularly close  
Tucker: I live pretty close to Dash so I see the ghost fight from here.  
Dash: you do?  
Tucker: Yeah.  
Tucker: Danny was hiding in my room from the gals so he's still safe.  
Tucker: Phantom's out there fighting... what appears to be an overgrown raisin.  
Tucker: The girls are down there with him but he's keeping them safe.  
Valerie: brb  
Tucker: Val?  
Tucker: Oh boy.  
Dash: phantoms there?? damn, i cant see him through the buildings, i just saw the ectoblasts  
Kwan: I'm across town D:  
Tucker: I can narrate if you would like  
Dash: PLEASE  
Kwan: That would be rad!  
Dash: our project is on phantom anyway so spill!  
Tucker: It is? lol  
Tucker: Anyway  
Tucker: Phantom just punted him into a building wall, and the raisin is currently shooting back.  
Tucker: Raisin turned hands towards the gals, so Phantom made a shield.  
Tucker: Raisin does not appear to be a very threatening ghost.  
Tucker: Oh that's a different gun.  
Tucker: The Red Huntress is here!  
Tucker: Did the Raisin just get bigger?  
Tucker: The Raisin got bigger.  
Dash: what???  
Tucker: Is this fucking   
Tucker: You know those enemies in media who like swallow up your magic attacks and just get bigger   
Tucker: This is absolutely one of those  
Dash: how do they win then?? Thats so not good! their attacks wont work!  
Kwan: Relax, I'm sure pPhantom has a plan!   
Tucker: mmm Yeah  
Tucker: Phantom is just shooting at it a lot now. He shouted something at the Red Huntress and she is now also shooting.  
Tucker: ...  
Tucker: Phantom what is the plan here  
Tucker: Phantom  
Tucker: The Raisin is just gonna keep getting bigger  
Tucker: Are you trying to overload it and make it explode?  
Tucker: That is a risky game and you know it.  
Dash: oh, but that's smart!! if you can't find another way to defeat it...  
Tucker: yea we can call it smart  
Tucker: Wow we're still going!  
Tucker: OH  
Tucker: SAM JUST FUCKING STABBED IT LOL IT DIDNT EVEN GO INTANGIBLE JUST SNEAK ATTACK  
Tucker: SAM WHen YOU GET BACK YOU BETTER EXPLAIN WHY YOU HAD A SWORD WHAT WERE YOU GONNA DO TO DANNY LMAO  
Tucker: POP  
Tucker: balloon gone  
Tucker: Phantom sucked the little raisin guy up  
Kwan: Damn, I wish i could've seen it!  
Dash: me too!  
Tucker: dont worry you really didn't miss much. Wasn't one of the more exciting ones for certain.   
egirl: Danny would've survived :^)  
Tucker: That's ominous :^)  
egirl: :^)  
Vsco Girl: eee! that was a thing!  
Paulina: Holy shit I would do that again anytime. Phantom is hot  
Paulina: But not as hot as my girlfriend <3  
Vsco Girl: <3  
Paulina: Also, when did the Red Huntress and Phantom become allies??  
Tucker: Huh?  
Tucker: Oh they're talking still?  
Tucker: Hm, that's weird isn't it  
egirl: anyway didnt you say danny was up there with you?   
Tucker: He's long gone now if you're looking for him good luck  
egirl: tell danny we'll find him :^)

 **Tucker Foley < Samantha Manson (DM)**  
Tucker: What's going on w them now?  
Samantha: valerie just said she wanted to talk to him and naturally danny said yes  
Samantha: idk what the deal is exactly  
Samantha: you think she's figured it out?  
Tucker: I hope for his sake she hasn't yet  
Samantha: dude just needs to fucking tell her  
Tucker: Bruh I know  
Samantha: Bruh  
Tucker: Bruh  
Samantha: also next time he stays up all night fighting ghosts i will punt him into the solar system  
Tucker: Isn't that what the sword was for  
Samantha: the sword was just a weapon  
Samantha: for ghosts  
Samantha: maybe id have threatened him with it though ;^)  
Tucker: sksksksksksk  
Tucker: ok egirl  
Samantha: Wow Tucker I Can See Your Room From Here  
Tucker: Lol I regret nothing

 **[Gals and Pals]**  
 **7:31pm**  
Danny: have yall given up yet can i go home  
Danny: please  
Danny: the bench is looking more and more like a bed by the minute  
egirl: I will leave you alone if, and only if, you go to bed Danny.  
Danny: you drive a hard bargain  
Danny: please do not jump me in my own house  
Danny: Jazz please make sure they don't jump me  
Danny: @Jazz  
Jazz: Only if you eat dinner and then get sleep.  
Danny: wow an even harder bargain  
Danny: my answer to that depends entirely on what's for dinner.  
Jazz: I ordered pizza.  
Danny: im coming home  
Kwan: Danny are you just a picky eater or?  
Danny: i   
Danny: well i just hate toast  
Danny: but also our food likes to come alive if my parents were the one who cooked it.  
Kwan: What??  
Danny: please dont eat at my house  
Star: that is horrifying oh my god  
Danny: weve been living off take out for years  
Jazz: Don't worry! I make sure it's healthy and nutritious and there is no toast! Most of the time.  
Danny: family wanted pizza?  
Jazz: Family wanted pizza.  
Danny: yeeeee

 **[Danny Phantom Project]**  
Danny: feel like its safe to say we're not doing any work on the project tonight im sorry  
Danny: i have been coerced into going to bed  
Paulina: Go get some sleep so you can actually be functional tomorrow to work on it, Fenton.  
Dash: ^^^^^^  
Danny: will do

 **[Tucker is a Simp]**  
Betelguese: i fucking  
Betelguese: made up a new account on the spot so i could talk to valerie on it as phantom  
Betelguese: guys  
Betelguese: i'm fucking this up so bad  
*GNote*: what the fuck danny.  
TucktheMan: Bruh  
Betelguese: I PANICKED   
Betelguese: this is gonna be such a shitshow when she finally fucking realizes it.   
Betelguese: i have to tell her i have to  
Betelguese: but god do i not want to  
*GNote*: i know you don't but the longer you wait the worse it'll be  
TucktheMan: I guess no one has questioned if you think you can still play it off as you're seperate people?  
Betelguese: rn yea but its definitely just a matter of time  
Betelguese: val isnt dumb  
*GNote*: yes. valerie is many things but dumb is not one of them.  
Betelguese: fuck  
Betelguese: but i am  
*GNote*: you aren't stupid you're just impulsive and bad at planning  
TucktheMan: Also a little stupid  
TucktheMan: like im saying this lovingly but it's a good thing you're pretty  
Betelguese: kjasdskjflkjsdfkjsdfajkd  
Betelguese: thank you for the votes of confidence  
TucktheMan: Also why the fuck did you let your group do Danny Phantom lmao  
Betelguese: val said she wanted to do it and it would help her work out her problems so iagreed to it but god its gonna be fucking awkward as fuck pray for me  
TucktheMan: F  
*GNote*: F  
Betelguese: anyways im gonna go to bed and maybe get some sleep before the nightly round of shitstorms  
Betelguese: i am sleepy  
*GNote*: Good. That threat was real. :)  
Betelguese: ok ok i get it. goodnight folks <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fairly light chapter but also the next chapter is twice the length and also twice the plot!! So if you're here for the shitposting and wholesomeness, I hope you liked this chapter... but next chapter is filled with some TEA and I am very excited about it! I hope it's not too out of left field, but I came up with the idea while writing the chapter and thought it could add some Phantom-style drama to the story! <3 
> 
> Honestly, I could borderline split the next chapter into two, but I said this was 9 chapters and thus it is 9 chapters. Once chapter a day! 
> 
> Also, WOW THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KIND COMMENTS I was kind of not expecting anyone to read this??? :^O <3 It was a really welcome surprise, and it's keeping my motivation to write this super high!! (That said, it's 7:00am and I've been up all night, so it's Nap Time!! Before my friends bully me Danny style hehe)


	3. Wednesday: Or how an old lonely old man completely derails an entire plan with Hunchback of Notre Dame references.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuck: Hasn't he learned not to underestimate us by now?  
> Sam: apparently not.  
> Danny: ...ultimately he still thinks he conscripted me into a lose-lose situation, right?  
> Danny: well, jokes on him  
> Danny: i am pissed and i am not letting him get the upper hand here.  
> Danny: he wants a war, he'll get one.   
> Sam: we'll be right there beside you. he isn't getting his hands on dani or making another clone.   
> Tuck: Hell yeah!  
> \--------  
> [Tucker is a Simp]  
> Betelguese: freshman year danny would be losing his mind rn paulina just called phantom hot  
> TucktheMan: I knew this was just to feed your ego  
> TucktheMan: Damn we didn't need more of that  
> *GNote*: wow that isn't what i thought you'd steer the convo to  
> Betelguese: IT WAS NOT INTENTIONAL  
> *GNote*: press x to doubt  
> TucktheMan: x  
> Betelguese: i came here to have a good time and im feeling so attacked rn  
> \----  
> (Vlad is an asshole. Danny punches him in the face. Things spiral out of control from there.)

**[Pals and Gals]**  
 **Wednesday, 4:21am**  
Danny: do you think pariah darks penis has spikes on it or  
Danny: like a cat  
Danny: brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

**5:31am**  
Valerie: Danny, what the fuck?

**5:47am:**  
Dash: what does this mean  
Dash: what does this mean  
Dash: fentonail get your ass back here and explain  
Dash: also why are you so fixated on pariah dark's penis after a brief mention from me  
Kwan: "Brief mention"???  
Dash: remember when i asked mikey to do my essay  
Kwan: Oh   
Kwan: Lol  
Valerie: I'm going to assume he's not answering again because he's getting sleep (good) but I don't know why in the world he sent this.

**6:43am**  
Jazz: Dash, you did what?  
Dash: oh oops  
Jazz: That was very Not Poggers of you.  
Tucker: asdjlkfsdajksdfajklsf JAZZ   
egirl: JAZZ STOP IT  
Dash: wow i think that was the Worst Punishment you could have given me  
Jazz: Don't do that again, Dash! You have tutors and friends for a reason. >:(  
Dash: ok ok well its not exactly like it even worked for me  
Dash: nerds put their foot down  
Dash: i respect it now that ive cooled down  
egirl: yeah i'd say you got what you deserved  
egirl: dash did you even read it before you turned it in??  
Dash: .  
Dash: no  
egirl: you absolutely deserved whatever you got then  
Dash: listen, i was just trying to turn in something! i didnt have any reason to doubt mikey  
Tucker: Mikey said I will take this beating if I never have to do his homework ever again  
Dash: i  
Dash: should probably apologize to mikey   
Jazz: Yes!!   
Dash: i will i will

**7:07am**  
Danny: i dont remember sending that  
Danny: like im very happy with the discourse that came of me sending it but i dont remember sending it  
Danny: i was definitely half awake lol  
Tucker: Why is that what your half conscious mind jumps to  
Danny: i do not know   
Danny: brain was tired brain goes to ghosts and shitposts  
Danny: side effect of being a fenton  
Jazz: I don't dream of shitposts?   
Danny: no ok thats a me thing  
Danny: but the ghosts is a fenton thing   
Jazz: ...  
Jazz: Yeah, I've definitely had some weird ghost dreams in the past few years, but I don't know how many of them were inspired by being a Fenton and how many of them were inspired by being in Amity Park.  
Danny: fair point  
Dash: wait ghost dreams? like what?  
Jazz: Mostly dreams involving ghosts attacking, usually right at a very inopportune time. Have a test tomorrow? I dream of a ghost attack during the test. Going to have a group hangout? Ghost attack. Applying to colleges? Well, somehow the computer gets possessed as well.  
Danny: i mean  
Danny: thats not as farfetched as you would think  
Dash: no its really not  
Jazz: I KNOW.  
Jazz: I do have the occasional good dream about ghosts, though!  
Jazz: There's some pretty nice ghosts out there. Sometimes, I just dream of them. It's peaceful.  
Valerie: Oh Come On.  
Valerie: You too??  
Jazz: ?  
Valerie: Just - never mind.   
Paulina: I mean, the ghost boy <3  
Jazz: That's not who I was referring to specifically but I do agree.  
Valerie: .  
Danny: lol uh anyway  
Danny: i slept up last night folks so you can put the pitchforks and maybe swords??? @egirl away!

**Jasmine Fenton < Daniel Fenton (DM)**  
Jasmine: Huh? What's up with Valerie?  
Daniel: context w/ that last line is that i kept telling her ghosts weren't evil during a convo we had but also in general i think shes abt to figure out my secret  
Jasmine: What?  
Daniel: she knows abt dani and vlad  
Jasmine: Oh, no.  
Daniel: yea workin on just breakin the news to her  
Jasmine: There's no way to salvage it, huh?  
Daniel: believe me if i thought there were id be doing that   
Jasmine: Well, good luck then, little brother. I believe in you! Besides, it'll all work out for the better anyways. No matter what, the secret will be off your chest.  
Daniel: lolok

**[Pals and Gals]**  
egirl: good :)  
egirl: although that 4:20 text looks suspicious on you  
Kwan: hehe blaze  
Danny: i wish  
Danny: "jazz is typing" I MEAN OF COURSE I WOULD NEVER I AM A GOOD CHILD  
Jazz: You better not.   
Danny: jazz gets points for threatening me without the passive aggressive smiley face  
Jazz: :)  
Danny: WHY DID I SAY A WORD  
Danny: oh fuck im sorry i gotta go guys ill see you at school

**7:45am**  
Dash: btw  
Dash: you guys arent doing danny phantom for your project too right  
egirl: no i refused  
egirl: i will not  
Dash: oh lmao  
Dash: who are you doing then  
egirl: the box ghost  
egirl: the most terrifying and intimidating ghost you've ever seen  
Tucker: (It's for the irony)  
Vsco Girl: the amount of box ghost memes we had saved on our phone was more than any other ghost so that's what we rolled with  
Kwan: I didn't realize there were that many????  
egirl: there were more than phantom actually  
Dash: OH MY GOD LMAO  
Paulina: How is that presentation gonna go?? I better see some boxes  
Kwan: I have that covered ;)  
egirl: youll just have to see  
egirl: but it will involve copious amounts of memes and even some fanfiction  
Paulina: EXCUSE ME  
egirl: listen  
egirl: this is a stupid project  
egirl: play stupid games win stupid prizes  
Tucker: We're going to do just well enough he can't fail us but do just shitty enough that he's so angry that he can't  
Vsco Girl: exactly the energy ive been looking for lina  
Paulina: Aw then I'm excited for you!

**[Tucker is a Simp]**  
Betelguese: YOU MOTHERFUCKERS MADE FUN OF ME AND YOUR GHOST IS THE BOX GHOST   
Betelguese: >:(  
*GNote*: in all fairness we are not the box ghost in a disguise   
*GNote*: you are literally making a project abt yourself  
TucktheMan: And you call me full of myself!  
Betelguese: shut  
Betelguese: the fuck up  
Betelguese: you box ghost simp  
*GNote*: ASDJFKSDLFJDSKLFJDSKJFDKSL  
TucktheMan: I fucking hate it here  
*GNote*: BOX GHOST SIMP -

**[Pals and Gals]**  
 **egirl has changed Tucker's nickname to BoxGhostSimp!**  
Paulina: EXCUSE ME LMAO  
Kwan: Haha hello??  
egirl: credit goes to danny for coining the phrase  
BoxGhostSimp: I FUCKING HATE IT HERE  
Danny: well dont be a box ghost simp  
Danny: of all ghosts smh  
Danny: coulda stanned someone cool at least  
BoxGhostSimp: Like Phantom?  
Danny: :^)  
BoxGhostSimp: :^)  
Danny: You Know I Think I Hear Klemper Needing A Friend In The Distance  
Box Ghost Stan: You wouldn't!   
Dash: klemper?  
Danny: jaslfjksdljflkdsfj you dont wanna know  
Danny: be thankful you have not met him  
egirl: vagueposting on main  
Danny: shut the fuck up egirl  
egirl: are we gonna need to go through a repeat of yesterday?  
Danny: no ma'am i'll shut up now  
egirl: good  
Danny: sdfjdslfjkdlsjflksf  
Danny: you were right we need jazz in here to balance the vibes.  
Jazz: Please no one commit murder. It's not even 8 yet.  
Jazz: Shouldn't you guys be getting to class, though?  
Danny: yea yea im going

**Danny Phantom Project**  
 **9:03am**  
Paulina: We really should get to work today, though  
Dash: yeah especially if it sounds like the other group is going all out  
Dash: although they arent going to be doing phantom at least, so we have that  
Paulina: We've just got the rest of the class to contend with  
Paulina: But we're gonna blow them away!   
Dash: who knows maybe the entire class will just fuckin do the box ghost   
Paulina: I doubt it but that would be fantastic  
Danny: for the hilarity of it and for lancer's mildly disgruntled face i would love that  
Danny: but also yea there's no way  
Danny: im rested and ready to go!   
Dash: good  
Danny: where's val, tho?  
Paulina: Probably actually in class  
Paulina: Should you be on rn? Me and Dash are fine but you might get your phone taken away again, and that's the last thing we need tonight.  
Danny: it's fine we have a sub wont enforce shit  
Danny: which would be brilliant if i was friends anyone in this class and could vibe with the social hour  
Danny: but im not   
Danny: nathan is the only person ive even ever really interacted with and i am pretending i do not know him  
Danny: and he is doing the same  
Danny: it is a mutual forget :^)  
Paulina: Why   
Danny: he had a crush on val while i was dating her and he was very creepy about it  
Paulina: Oh   
Danny: he kept trying to ask her to senior prom???  
Danny: while we were freshman?????????  
Paulina: Oh dear.  
Danny: i think he watched too many 80s romcons and thought they were romantic instead of creepy  
Danny: point is  
Danny: uh  
Danny: yeah uh he tried to punch me in the face when he found out i was dating valerie it was an entire ordeal and now we just pretend we do not know each other  
Paulina: Jesus, how did I never hear about this?  
Danny: happened outside the school and we kept it fairly lowkey  
Danny: mostly because valerie beat the shit out of him and none of us really wanted her to get in trouble  
Danny: he entirely blamed me lmao  
Paulina: She beat the shit out of him? Romantic  
Danny: i mean yea but i dont think it was just for me lol  
Valerie: Nathan had been stalking me for months. That was just the last straw.  
Valerie: It was ridiculous.  
Valerie: He eventually gave up, thankfully.   
Dash: well i know im working on the not bullying thing but i am not above threatening people for being gross so lmk if you need some big muscular ambient threats  
Valerie: Dash, I appreciate it, but I can also take care of myself.  
Danny: haha oh my god its like he has a third sense hes staring daggers at me rn  
Danny: hang on  
Paulina: Oh no  
Paulina: Fenton I swear to God  
Dash: what   
Valerie: Relax, he wouldn't do anything to get himself suspended.  
Valerie: I hope.

**[9:49am]**  
Danny: damn yall got some faith in me  
Danny: i was just  
Danny: incredibly passive aggressive for the entire hour  
Danny: nothing makes people more uncomfortable than aggressive friendliness when you're supposed to hate their guts and you know they hate yours   
Valerie: I-  
Valerie: Yeah, I suppose so.  
Paulina: Damn is that your secret to being friendly   
Paulina: Spite  
Danny: not usually i swear!  
Danny: nathan just started it by trying to condescend to me about chemistry and i got pissed  
Danny: honestly it started as me being as sarcastic as possible but i dont think i emoted enough and he got rly startled, thought i was bein serious and i absolutely rolled with it after seeing his reaction  
Dash: huh  
Dash: condescend to you abt chemistry?  
Danny: ITS THE ONE SUBJECT IM GOOD AT MY PARENTS R SCIENTISTS NATHAN   
Danny: damn im hogging the convo hows everyones days goin

**Valerie Gray < Daniel Fenton (DM)**  
Valerie: I did something stupid.  
Daniel: oh?  
Valerie: So, I may or may not have Danny Phantom's account on this app.  
Daniel: what??  
Daniel: damn how in the world did you pull that off??  
Daniel: also why??  
Valerie: I just asked him.  
Daniel: holy shit ok  
Valerie: I'm going to try to talk to him tonight. Just for some clarity, I guess.   
Valerie: I don't know - just wanted to tell someone in case this goes horribly wrong.  
Valerie: Safety measures, you know?  
Daniel: absolutely. text me when you plan to get in contact with him and then text me like an hour afterwards just to let me make sure you're okay?  
Daniel: we can get dash to threaten him if it goes wrong lmao hes weirdly willing  
Valerie: No Dash. I can handle this.  
Valerie: But thank you, that sounds like a good contingency plan. Call your parents if you don't hear from me in like ten minutes.  
Daniel: will do

**[Danny Phantom Project]**  
Dash: bored out of my mind mostly  
Dash: my next hour is gym tho so ill get some time to get some energy out thankfully  
Paulina: Damn   
Dash: the one class i cant fail :)  
Danny: wow that is bold of you to assume any of the teachers except maybe lancer are ballsy enough to fail the star quarterback anyways  
Danny: if you get in with the coach/teachers you are literally set  
Danny: cant relate tho lol   
Paulina: Fenton, you fail because you don't even show up half the time  
Danny: yea shit happens   
Paulina: Where do you go?  
Danny: wouldnt you like to know weather boy  
Paulina: ????????  
Danny: ok but seriously its nothing that exciting like dont even worry abt it  
Paulina: Doubt  
Dash: doubt  
Danny: lol

**Vladimir Masters < Daniel Fenton**  
Vladimir: How are you doing, Little Badger?  
Daniel: oh what the FUCK  
Daniel: what the fuck is this  
Daniel: no. fuck you.  
Vladimir: Still angry, I see?  
Daniel: last time i saw you, you attempted to murder my 13 year old cousin  
Vladimir: Clone. Hardly counts.  
Daniel: no actually go fuck yourself. i am about two seconds away from blocking you.the only reason you are not blocked rn is because i know youd probably just fucking hack my phone, but even that would give me some temporary solace   
Daniel: because right now getting a homicide charge would not be above me  
Vladimir: Now, now, don't be so hasty. I would like to have a simple phone call.  
Daniel: im in fuckin school  
Vladimir: Surely you can step out for a moment?  
Vladimir: Otherwise, there might be some... collateral.   
Daniel: .  
Daniel: Is this a threat?  
Vladimir: Why don't you tell me, Daniel?  
Daniel: fucking hell! okay. can you at least give me like ten minutes?  
Vladmir: you have seven.

**[Tucker is a Simp]**  
Betelguese: GUYS I NEED A DISTRACTION PRONTO THIS TEACHER WONT TAKE HER FUCKIN EYE OFF ME AND I NEED TO GO  
Betelguese: pissed at me for the tardies i think  
TucktheMan: Ghost?  
Betelguese: worse vlad  
TucktheMan: Shit man  
*GNote*: tuck you got it or do i need to break out the frogs  
TucktheMan: gimme three minutes.

**[Danny Phantom Project]**  
Valerie: Why am I hearing music blaring through every speaker in the school?  
Danny: ,,,hang on

**[Pals and Gals]**  
Danny: @BoxGhostSimp  
Danny: explain   
BoxGhostSimp: :)  
Vsco Girl: sksksksksksk  
Kwan: I was taking a test I'm fairly certain I'm about to fail  
Kwan: Tucker please keep doing it  
Vsco Girl: i was in that class with him  
Vsco Girl: Tucker you are doing god's work  
BoxGhostSimp: Listen  
BoxGhostSimp: It was a bet  
BoxGhostSimp: Mikey looked at me dead in the eyes and went "I bet you won't."  
BoxGhostSimp: So I am blasting the Betelgeuse musical soundtrack until further notice.  
BoxGhostSimp: Or until this computer teacher stops being so incompetent  
Jazz: I am just going to pretend like I didn't see this.  
Jazz: But Tucker, you really had to pick "The Whole Being Dead Thing"? Doesn't this school have enough ghost related existential crisis's already?  
BoxGhostSimp: I thought everyone would appreciate this song :^)  
Valerie: Also, wait, back up a sec.  
Valerie: What class do we have a test in today?  
Vsco Girl: history  
Valerie: Tucker, I cannot believe I'm saying this, but please just play the music so long that school gets cancelled.   
Dash: lol???????  
egirl: goddammit tucker  
egirl: you completely ruined the atmosphere i had made for myself in art class  
BoxGhostSimp: how? this is perfect for whatever goth shit youre doing  
egirl: too musical theatre-y. good themes but poor delivery in terms of gothness.  
BoxGhostSimp: main characters are literally ghosts, demons and a goth but ok  
egirl: dont get me wrong i love the movie. i feel lydia on a spiritual level.  
BoxGhostSimp: damn next time ill just force the movie to play on everyones monitors then  
Jazz: I think you're approximately five minutes away from being permanently kicked off the school's computers.  
Vsco Girl: lancer just stormed by. he looks pissed lol  
Paulina: One of these days he's just going to throw a gasket.  
BoxGhostSimp: They have no proof it was me  
BoxGhostSimp: As far as they know this was an outside attack from some rando in Venezuela.  
BoxGhostSimp: OH SHIT MIKEY IS A SNITCH   
Vsco Girl: tucker?  
Kwan: I think he's dead  
Valerie: I'll bring flowers to your grave.  
Vsco Girl: and yet the music plays on  
Jazz: So much for study hour, I suppose.  
egirl: better than ember  
Kwan: >:O  
Kwan: Heathen!  
egirl: ok no  
egirl: shes a ghost  
Kwan: Wha  
Dash: oh thank god i wasnt the only one who didnt know  
egirl: you all should let me take the radio sometimes. i'll introduce you to real culture  
Dash: what nu metal  
egirl: absolutely fucking not  
egirl: try again sweaty  
Dash: is metal right?  
egirl: more or less but not nu metal  
egirl: if Vanilla Ice made it its not valid  
Paulina: Ice Ice Baby?  
egirl: invalid  
Kwan: Heathen!  
Dash: lmao im with kwan  
Dash: but also his nu metal stuff isnt that bad  
egirl: excuse me  
egirl: dash has no taste  
egirl: not that this was a surprise  
Valerie: Wait, wait, hang on.  
Valerie: Vanilla Ice Nu Metal?  
Valerie: I hate that.  
Jazz: Nu Metal?  
egirl: limp bizkit  
Jazz: Oh. Huh.  
Vsco Girl: how has no one stopped the music  
Vsco Girl: is tucker just refusing  
Vsco Girl: did he forget  
Vsco Girl: can no one else figure it out  
Vsco Girl: what happened here   
Valerie: I very much so do not like this music, whatever it is.  
egirl: i'm not surprised  
Kwan: In all fairness, one must have a very high IQ in order to appreciate the Beetlejuice soundtrack.  
Dash: did you just slander rick and morty   
Kwan: Did I what  
Dash: thats the rick and morty quote  
Kwan: That's a copypasta and a meme  
Dash: do you not need a high IQ to understand that show  
Kwan: No?  
Dash: but i feel so smart when i watch it  
egirl: dash its a good thing you're pretty  
Dash: what is that supposed to mean??  
Paulina: LMAO  
egirl: when you finally move past the bullying maybe you can achieve the sacred himbo status  
Dash: Himbo??  
Valerie: Oh that is so accurate.  
Valerie: Dash is a Himbo at heart.  
Paulina: mhm can agree  
egirl has set Dash's nickname as PsuedoHimbo!  
PseudoHimbo: Hello??  
PseudoHimbo: What does this mean????  
Valerie: Oh, the music stopped.  
Kwan: fuck  
egirl: i wish you luck in not failing  
Kwan: Thank you  
PseudoHimbo: Guys??   
PseudoHimbo: What does this mean???

**Daniel Fenton calling Vladimir Masters . . . . . . . answered!**  
 **Transcript:**  
Vladimir: Daniel, nice of you to pick up.  
Daniel: Okay, what the fuck do you want? It better be important.  
Vladimir: I just called to perhaps give you a bit of warning. I did not see it fair that I tip the scales in our little game of chess without at least giving you the opportunity to attempt to prepare a move.  
Daniel: ...Since when do you ever give me warnings, exactly?  
Vladimir: (Laughter) Fair enough.  
. . .  
Vladimir: I just hope you enjoyed your last reunion with Dani.  
Daniel: What?  
Daniel: Vlad, don't you fucking -  
Vladimir: Goodness! Did you think I would just let my prey escape that easily?  
Vladimir: I found her. I am not giving up yet.  
Daniel: I fucking warned you to-  
Vladimir: What are you going to do? Flash me the scary eyes? Goodness.  
Vladimir: You know, it always does shock me what lengths you are willing to go to for that... abomination.  
Vladimir: I suppose you think of yourself as the Frollo to her Quasimodo? Goodness, you know the Disney movie toned it down? In the original novel, Frollo and Quasimodo end up dead.  
Daniel: I'm sorry, back the fuck up. Back the actual fuck back up.  
Daniel: Did you just call me Frollo? Did you call me Frollo?

**[Tucker is a Simp]**  
*GNote*: tucker a+ distraction  
*GNote*: danny pls text us when you can

**Transcript (con't)**  
Daniel: Do I need to explain to you what Frollo's motivations were?  
Daniel: Because they were frighteningly similar to yours.  
Daniel: Some lonely, cryptid old man who is so incredibly sexually repressed that the second he sees a woman who interests him, he goes absolutely fucking crazy.  
Vladimir: Ah, but you know what the difference is between he and I? Frollo was just one man. I, on the other hand, am-  
Daniel: If you end that with "A God"-  
Vladimir: Oh, I may be self confident, but I am not that arrogant, Daniel.   
Daniel: ...So, did you just bullshit that analogy based on the last thing you read in an attempt to hurt me, or... did you really not think that hard about it?  
Vladimir: Well, if you would like to look at it from the angle of me being Frollo, we can certainly do that.  
Vladimir: Only, I won't lose.  
Vladimir: Perhaps we could consider you Esmeralda, in that instance? A poor outcast with a hero complex who actively makes everyone's lives more miserable after she is done. Meets a terrible end, too.  
Vladimir: Awfully fitting considering the subplot between Quasimodo and Esmeralda - although, hopefully without the romance between you two.   
Vladimir: Quasimodo and Esmeralda both fail to save each other in the end and find themselves dead by the end.  
Daniel: ...  
Daniel: Vlad, seriously.  
Daniel: You did not just fucking call me to make analogies between us and the Hunchback of Notre Dame of all things.  
Daniel: And if you don't quit spilling thinly veiled threats against Dani, I'm coming over there and beating your ass.  
Vladimir: It is awfully bold of you to assume I am thinly veiling anything.  
Vladimir: This wasn't hypothetical.  
Vladimir: I am going to find her. And I am going to get my perfect clone.  
Daniel: Why are you such a goddamn creep?   
Daniel: Why?  
Daniel: Absolutely fucking why?  
Vladimir: Hmmm... a creep? I prefer to think of myself as protective of my belongs.  
Daniel: You can't own people!  
Daniel: You don't own people!  
Vladimir: Money owns most things, Daniel - people included.  
Daniel: Wow, that's totally unrelated to the point and also an entirely different thing that pisses me off about you.  
Vladimir: I can hear the scary eyes through the phone.  
Vladimir: I am not a poor sport. That was the reason for this phone call.  
Vladimir: Perhaps you could get in touch with Dani one more time to say goodbye? Before the pawn taken off the board for good - and a new Knight arrives.  
Daniel: First of all, fuck you.  
Daniel: Second of all, if you make one more chess analogy, I am coming right this second to beat the shit out of you.  
Daniel: I do not give a shit that you have twenty years on me. I will find a way to shove my foot in your ass.   
Vladimir: Twenty-five, actually.  
Daniel: Wow, semantics!  
Vladimir: I hope if you're about to make a move on the chess board, it's soon.  
Vladimir: Else, I'll take your pawns off one by one and checkmate. 

**Daniel Fenton has ended the call.**

  
**[Pals and Gals]**  
 **11:45am**  
Paulina: Uhhh is Danny not sitting with you guys?  
egirl: he had to run out to do something  
egirl: emergency  
Paulina: Oh shit  
Paulina: Hope he's okay   
PseudoHimbo: and that he gets back to us soon!! we gotta do our project!  
Valerie: ...And that he's okay.  
egirl: glad to see where your priorities lie dash

**Jasmine Fenton < Samantha Manson (DM)**  
Jasmine: Ghost?  
Samantha: vlad  
Jasmine: What?!  
Samantha: i have no more details than that im sorry  
Jasmine: Jeez, okay. That's probably not good. How long has he been gone?  
Samantha: Two hours.  
Samantha: if hes not back by school end im sending the fuckin BOOmerang to his ass and rescuing him  
Jasmine: Sounds like a plan.  
Jasmine: Is Tucker... in the loop at all?  
Samantha: he was a distraction  
Samantha: also he'll be back on in approximately an hour knowing him  
Samantha: i think he just got detention but is currently explaining to the teacher how he did what he did  
Samantha: when you break security people are less pissed if you can show them how to not let it happen again i guess?  
Jasmine: That's... I mean, I suppose. 

**Valerie Gray < Daniel Fenton (DM)**  
Valerie: Danny??  
Valerie: please let me know you're okay.   
Valerie: Please dont say this is because of our convo.  
Valerie: Don't tell me you did something reckless  
Valerie: Or something  
Valerie: Just let me know, okay? 

**[Pals and Gals]**  
 **1:15pm**  
BoxGhostSimp: I have returned  
BoxGhostSimp: This teacher is stupid  
BoxGhostSimp: I don't even need the detention   
BoxGhostSimp: That was punishment enough!!!  
egirl: lol

**[Tucker is a Simp]**  
Betelguese: hi tucker what are the odds you can hack into vlad's cameras  
TucktheMan: Vlad's? From the high school?  
Betelguese: ok so thats a no  
*GNote*: danny?? whats happening?  
Betelguese: i punched vlad masters in the face as phantom on camera  
Betelguese: working on deleting it from the system gtg  
*GNote*: danny are you fucking kidding me  
TucktheMAn: LMAO WHAT HAPPENED

**Daniel Fenton < Valerie Gray (DM)**  
Daniel: im ok and its not ur fault but ive gotta do a thing  
Daniel: its all good, pls dont stress  
Valerie: Where are you??  
Valerie: Danny??

**Samantha Manson < Jasmine Fenton (DM)**  
Samantha: danny is ok hes just stupid  
Samantha: [screenshot.png]  
Jasmine: Ugh, okay. At least we know he's fine, but...  
Samantha: what braincell in his brain thought that was a good idea? i do not know  
Samantha: i'd say tucker was using the braincell but he was clearly not  
Jasmine: Okay.  
Jasmine: Hopefully he stays in contact.

**[Danny Phantom Project]**  
Dash: we r literally never gonna work on this  
Paulina: I mean Fenton doesn't need to be here  
Paulina: We can get what we can without him and he can scrutinize it with the Fenton eyes when he gets back?  
Valerie: ...While we're in Lancer's class?  
Paulina: I mean   
Paulina: It's pretty stupid he's not giving us class time anyways  
Valerie: Fair enough.  
Valerie: Alright, where are we starting? With what we know?  
Paulina: That's a good base  
Dash: a.) hes fucking amazing  
Dash: b.) hes so strong but his muscles are so lean where does he keep all that power  
Dash: c.) hes an icon  
Paulina: I don't disagree with any of that but that's not really what I meant  
Valerie: I disagree with all of that :)  
Paulina: Yes we know  
Dash: wym then  
Paulina: So  
Paulina: The ghosts started showing up, and Phantom started showing up alongside them.  
Paulina: The first confirmed sighting of him occurred when that meat monster showed up - people only caught glimpses but it definitely happened.  
Paulina: Afterwards, he was seen defeating ghosts and saving people from ghosts not limited to but including what appears to be Tucker Foley on crack, the mohawk man, Ember, and whatever the fuck happened in that hospital.  
Valerie: Why do you know so much?  
Paulina: I am a dedicated member of the Phantom Phan Club :^)  
Valerie: Anyways, you definitely skipped over some key events.  
Valerie: He also kidnapped the mayor and was shown to be stealing valuable items.  
Paulina: Yes, that's fair. I think the good he's done outweighed the bad, though.  
Dash: im pretty sure that kidnapping the mayor thing was a fuckin fever dream tho  
Valerie: Do you need picture proof?  
Dash: no thats ok  
Valerie: That definitely was surreal, though. I'll give him that.   
Paulina: I know it happened but I don't really remember it  
Valerie: Anyways, anything else we know? Especially from Miss Phan Club member  
Paulina: I think you meant that as an insult but I'll take it.  
Paulina: He's seen weirdly frequently with Foley and Manson, for one.  
Paulina: Also, I don't think it's a stretch to say he's probably a fairly new ghost!  
Valerie: Hm?  
Dash: wait no how do you know that  
Paulina: Well, he's constantly getting new powers - I don't think I've seen any other ghost do that. They seem pretty constant but him.  
Paulina: Also, have you noticed that he's grown approximately an inch and a half since he first showed up freshman year? Because he has.   
Paulina: I just have to assume ghosts don't do that once they're old.  
Paulina: Weird ghosts do that at all, actually.  
Valerie: Very Weird Indeed  
Dash: val r u ok  
Dash: whats teenage ghost puberty like  
Dash: wait THIS DOES MEAN GHOSTS HAVE PENISES  
Valerie: I'm fine.   
Valerie: ...Dash, I really don't want to get into that particular topic. For the love of God.  
Dash: hehe sorry  
Paulina: Anyways, hmmm...  
Paulina: Pulling up a picture of him.  
Paulina: It's pretty strange he's in a jumpsuit, but I don't really know what that says about him. He likes to keep things simple, I suppose?   
Dash: the logo tho  
Paulina: A flare for the dramatics.  
Paulina: I'm trying to think of something bullshitty and Englishy for the black and white color scheme he has.  
Paulina: Because while he might simply be wearing black because black looks good on anyone - it slims the body, although I wouldn't bet Phantom has that problem - but this seems like a good thing to put in lol  
Dash: hm  
Dash: dark and light  
Dash: hes the light in the dark  
Dash: a hero  
Valerie: I guarantee you that was not the thought process.  
Paulina: It doesn't matter what the thought process is, moreso what it makes you think of  
Paulina: Intent isn't as important at the result  
Valerie: Oh?  
Paulina: Stick with me here   
Paulina: Valerie, when you think of the suit, what's your impressions?  
Paulina: Try to imagine you're looking at it for the first time again. No prior notions of what this means.   
Valerie: Okay, let me give it a go.  
Valerie: Well, it's fitted, for one. Gives me the impression he cares about his appearance - although his messy fringe adds an air of laid-backness to that image as well.  
Valerie: The fact that he's added a logo adds to that.  
Valerie: Hm... the fact that his outfit is so simple and somehow manages to match his hair brings attention to the only real spot of color in this, which is his face - and the green eyes, which brings to attention the fact that he is, in fact, a ghost.  
Valerie: Despite looking fairly human otherwise.  
Paulina: Wow, that's a lot to work with!! I knew being an A-Lister had some benefits <3  
Valerie: Haha, I suppose?  
Dash: i have no idea what any of that means  
Dash: but the logo is pretty sick  
Dash: id buy something with that on there  
Paulina: Good for marketing?  
Valerie: I mean, nothing else in his outfit stands out, so...  
Valerie: If you're aiming to be a superhero, a logo is a pretty popular choice.  
Paulina: I'd say the logo could definitely indicate that he's aspiring to be a superhero.  
Valerie: Yeah.  
Paulina: Well, that's definitely as good of a start as any? We can wait and see what Fenton thinks when he pops in  
Dash: sounds good  
Dash: im sorry i wasnt more help but i can help with the actually creation part  
Paulina: We're not done with the research done yet Dashie but I absolutely trust you to do that :^)  
Dash: i will not let you down paulie

**Valerie Gray < Daniel Fenton (DM)**  
 **2:51pm**  
Valerie: Danny, those last messages were really cryptic and I don't know that I believe you're actually okay.  
Valerie: You're starting to freak me out a bit.  
Valerie: Please let me know what's up when you can.  
Valerie: You're not at Vlad's, are you?

**Valerie Gray < Tucker Foley**  
Valerie: Tucker?  
Tucker: Whats up Val  
Valerie: Do you know where Danny is?  
Tucker: He's fine I think  
Tucker: He's just giving somebody a bit of payback that probably deserved it  
Valerie: I don't suppose he's at Vlad Master's?  
Tucker: No of course not?? Why would he be??  
Valerie: Tucker :^)  
Tucker: Valerie :^)  
Valerie: Do I need to break Beth?  
Tucker: WHY WOULD YOU THREATEN THAT   
Tucker: WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL  
Valerie: :^)  
Tucker: Why do you think he's there anyway???  
Valerie: I have my reasons.  
Tucker: Well, even if he was  
Tucker: It's nothing he can't handle  
Valerie: Unfortunately, I have my doubts.  
Tucker: No, Val, I'm serious  
Valerie: He has until 4pm and then I'm running over there to check myself.  
Tucker: Okay?? No need tho, I swear

**Tucker Foley < Daniel Fenton (DM)**  
Tucker: [screenshot.png]  
Tucker: Idk if you're checking your phone rn but uh. Here's a warning???

**Daniel Fenton calling Vladimir Masters . . . answered!**  
 **3:53pm**  
 **Transcript:**  
Daniel: Vlad?  
Daniel: Vlad.  
Daniel: I didn't realize all the security cams from that night weren't destroyed in the ensuing clusterfuck. Shit.   
Vladimir: Ah, it took you that long?   
Daniel: Was this actually ever about Dani, or were you just cackling and rubbing your hands to show me this?  
Vladimir: Hm, I do wonder.  
Daniel: Jesus Christ. Okay.  
Vladimir: I certainly hope you understand what this means.  
Vladimir: If Miss Gray knows about my secret identity, then there is not much of an incentive for me to keep yours a secret, no?  
Daniel: ...  
Daniel: So, blackmail?  
Vladimir: Ah, seems you do have at least a braincell in there.  
Daniel: If you wanted blackmail, why didn't you just do a better job hiding the security footage of me punching you?  
Vladimir: That would be damaging to your public image, sure, but when has having a negative public image ever stopped you?  
Daniel: ...Fair point. So, you're holding my identity over my head.  
Vladimir: Exactly.  
Vladimir: Now, I do wonder if you know what I want from you?  
Daniel: There's a whole list, I'm sure.  
Vladimir: I'd watch your mouth right now if I were you.  
Daniel: Then fucking hit me with what you're blackmailing with, already.  
Vladimir: Danielle.  
Daniel: Oh, not a fucking chance.  
Vladimir: I assumed. Then, I provide another option: your mid-morph sample coming from you directly.  
Daniel: ...So it's either allow one of my closest relationships to crumble, or have another clone of me running around?  
Vladimir: I am aware of your history with this girl, Daniel. I know what she means to you - rather, I know because I have experienced it myself. It's up to you to decide what that relationship is worth to you.  
Daniel: Back up. No, you have not.  
Daniel: You have only experienced some creepy unrequited love that you, again and again, use as an excuse to be an asshole.  
Vladimir: That's not - (coughs)  
Vladimir: I refuse to be goaded into losing my temper as you did, Daniel.  
Daniel: Oh, that's real funny that you think I'm not just pissed off right now.  
Vladimir: I would have assumed by now you would learn to watch your temper.  
Daniel: (indistinguishable)  
Vladimir: If you destroy something down there, I am telling Valerie on the spot.  
Daniel: (indistinguishable)  
Vladimir: Now, now, I am not an unreasonable man, Daniel. I understand this may be a hard decision, and you might need some time to mull it over.  
Vladimir: I shall give you until midnight on Friday to tell me your answer.  
Vladimir: That's more than 48 hours!  
Daniel: Wow. So generous.  
Vladimir: Now, I'd prefer that you get out of my mansion before I return home, or this matter will be settled much quicker.  
Vladimir has ended the call. 

**Daniel Fenton < Valerie Gray (DM)**  
Daniel: val  
Daniel: val  
Daniel: val  
Daniel: please dont  
Daniel: storm the mayor's house  
Daniel: i left  
Valerie: Jesus Christ, I was almost out the door.  
Daniel: IM SORRY   
Daniel: fuck  
Daniel: im sorry its been a really emotionally draining day  
Valerie: What happened?? Why did you go to Vlad's house??  
Daniel: actually i went to his office first but still  
Daniel: um  
Daniel: can i explain later?  
Daniel: im sorry thats not super fair i know youve been worrying all day but i need to go lay on the grass and pretend to photosynthesize for a while  
Valerie: That's fine, then. I get it.   
Valerie: If he hurt you, I'm going to beat the shit out of him.  
Daniel: ashdfjshldfhjdkshfk  
Daniel: dont worry i punched him  
Valerie: You what??  
Daniel: hahaha oops that slipped out  
Daniel: its ok its all good   
Daniel: i need to just  
Daniel: sit for a bit  
Valerie: You are an idiot. Here if you need me, but you are an idiot.   
Daniel: thanks <3

**[Pals and Gals]**  
 **4:05pm**  
Danny: thanks for the concern everyone but im a-ok  
Danny: ill read over the stuff for the project later i see a lot of notifs but i need to nap first  
Paulina: I'm glad ur okay  
Paulina: What happened?  
Danny: hhhhhhhhhhhhh just a personal emergency its all good  
Paulina: That's really ominious  
Danny: haha im sorry thats all i got but its all good i swear  
PseudoHimbo: i think ull be rly happy w what weve done in the chat project but whenever u can look   
Danny: i will i swear

**[Daniel Fenton has created the chat!]**  
 **[Daniel Fenton has added Jasmine Fenton, Tucker Foley, and Samantha Manson.]**  
 **[Daniel Fenton has changed the group name to pain!]**  
 **Daniel Fenton has set their nickname to Danny!**  
 **Danny has set Samantha Manson's nickname to Sam!**  
 **Danny has set Jasmine Fenton's nickname to Jazz!**  
Tucker: somehow offended i dont get a nickname change  
 **Danny has set Tucker's nickname to Simp!**  
Simp: not in another fucking chat  
 **Simp has set their nickname to Tuck!**  
Danny: sorry i just am not doing telephone here and i cant believe we didnt have a chat like this made already lol  
Danny: also titled the chat after what i currently feel. we can change it later to something a little bit less emo if this isnt the vibe  
Jazz: Danny, what in the world were you thinking?!  
Sam: he wasn't  
Danny: i wasnt  
Tuck: LMAO I HOPE IT WAS A GOOD PUNCH AT LEAST  
Danny: oh it was fantastic  
Danny: super cathartcic   
Danny: right  
Danny: so  
Danny: this app has an automatic transcript feature which is so fucking weird  
Danny: so let me just  
Danny: [screenshot.png] [screenshot.png] [screenshot.png] [screenshot.png]  
Danny: i did salvage half a braincell not to tip my hand that i already knew about val   
Danny: and i mean  
Danny: vlad doesnt have as much over my head as he thinks he does  
Danny: but the monday deadline is out the window lol  
Tuck: Holy shit  
Tuck: You played that off excellently  
Danny: oh i was just genuinely pissed off  
Danny: vlad still played with me all day even if the final result was something that ultimately didn't matter  
Danny: that wasnt fake anger lol  
Tuck: Ah  
Jazz: ...You handled that immaturely but understandably, I suppose  
Jazz: You can't let him provoke you like that, though.  
Danny: usually he doesnt, but...  
Jazz: Recent events?  
Danny: yea  
Sam: did you manage to figure out what exactly his plans are with danielle??  
Danny: i dont think he gives a shit as long as he gets his midmorph sample and can make his precious clone  
Jazz: That was definitely at least partially bait.   
Danny: mhm i kind of knew i was being baited but he still hit the pressure points  
Jazz: Well, I wouldn't say it was all bait, either, though.  
Danny: i am terrified to ask this but wym  
Jazz: That was a threat, too.  
Danny: wh  
Jazz: If he doesn't get your mid-morph sample, he will go after Danielle. That was the threat. He won't have to play along for Valerie's sake, and if he knows where Danielle is...  
Jazz: This got very messy once Vlad found out that Valerie knew. That was a point of no return, I hope you guys realize.  
Jazz: But, he shouldn't have given you two days to make up your mind. That was his mistake. We're going to have to use it wisely.   
Sam: probably gave you two days to agonize and draw out the revenge  
Tuck: Hasn't he learned not to underestimate us by now?  
Sam: apparently not.  
Danny: ...ultimately he still thinks he conscripted me into a lose-lose situation, right?  
Danny: well, jokes on him  
Danny: i am pissed and i am not letting him get the upper hand here.  
Danny: he wants a war, he'll get one.   
Sam: we'll be right there beside you. he isn't getting his hands on dani or making another clone.   
Tuck: Hell yeah!  
Jazz: Do you know where Danielle is?  
Danny: rn? no  
Danny: she loves to dramatically fly off into the night.  
Jazz: Hm...  
Tuck: We are getting her a phone  
Sam: yeah we probably should  
Tuck: She stayed on earth right?  
Sam: yeah  
Tuck: We can probably track her ecto signature then?  
Tuck: We just have to get a radar strong enough... or find some of hers to use in the boomerang lmao  
Danny: we don't have any but vlad probably has her ecto signature on file  
Danny: i guess - what do we think we have a better chance of successfully doing?  
Sam: hacking into vlad's defenses isnt an average hacking job  
Tuck: Neither is creating a massive ghost radar  
Tuck: There's a reason we dont have those  
Jazz: The Fenton Finder might be a good base for something like that?  
Danny: fuuuuuck i think youre right and i hate it  
Jazz: I'm usually right.  
Danny: i know but i fuckin hate the fenton finder  
Tuck: How does that work? Do either of u remember lol  
Danny: , no  
Jazz: Satellite?  
Tuck: Oh  
Tuck: OH  
Tuck: If it's satellite we absolutely have a chance... it'll just take some work.  
Danny: do you think you can do it in two days?  
Tuck: i cant promise anything But I can try  
Tuck: its better than starting by trying to hack into vlad's anyways  
Jazz: Yeah. If that goes wrong... we've played our hand too soon.  
Sam: tech boy, its all on you  
Sam: dont let me down  
Tuck: Thank you sam im feeling very loved  
Danny: ill work on valerie  
Danny: fuck  
Danny: itll be good to have her on board if she doesnt fucking murder me   
Jazz: I won't say it'll be fine, but you've got to just go for it.  
Danny: i know  
Danny: i know  
Danny: ok  
Danny: sounds like a plan  
Danny: i hope i broke vlad's jaw :^)  
Jazz: Danny!  
Jazz: But also yes, me too.  
Sam: lol  
Sam: if you didnt i will  
Tuck:I feel like the superhero club should not be planning assault   
Danny: hes basically a supervillain its fine

**Valerie Gray < Daniel Fenton (DM)**  
 **5:52pm**  
Valerie: I just wanted to let you know I'm going to reach out to Phantom.  
Daniel: godspeed  
Valerie: Thanks?  
Daniel: you read that correctly yes good luck, i hope whatever you're looking for, you find it.

**[Tucker is a Simp]**  
Betelguese: i gotta log out for a bit, cover for me if anyone asks lol  
Betelguese: including val  
Betelguese: im working up to it  
*GNote*: do not be a Coward  
TucktheMan: ^^^^^  
Betelguese: my friends are so supportive :')

**Daniel Fenton >Log out?**   
**> y n**   
**Logging out . . . successful!**   
**Log in:**   
**Email: BoxGhostFanClub@gmail.com**   
**password: **************   
**Logging in . . . successful!**   
**Welcome, Danny Phantom!**   
**You have one unread message.**

**Red Huntress < Danny Phantom (DM)**  
 **5:55pm**  
Red: Are you there, ghost?  
Danny: Wow that sure is a greeting.  
Red: What would you rather I do?   
Danny: "Hi, Danny Phantom! How is your evening going?"   
Danny: "Good, Red Huntress! How is yours going? Any interesting ghost fights?"  
Danny: "Thanks for asking. You see..."  
Red: Wow, it's been exactly ten seconds and you are already reaching peak annoyance  
Danny: My specialty :^)  
Red: I don't know why I bothered.  
Danny: Wait  
Danny: No, seriously. Why did you reach out to me?  
Red: Answers.  
Danny: Like... the ones you let me float away from last time?   
Red: Not those in particular.  
Red: More so about you.  
Red: You have been the bane of my existence for the last week.  
Danny: ...Flattering?  
Red: No.  
Red: Who are you, Danny Phantom?  
Danny: ...  
Danny: That's a hell of a question, and I don't even know where to start answering that.  
Danny: That is not a leading question into anything I can answer.  
Danny: "Who are you?" Fuckin', I dunno. Stupid?   
Red: Hm, let's try this another way.  
Red: You're not entirely ghost, are you?  
Danny: What?  
Danny: What gives you that impression?  
Red: Dani, primarily - but I have also heard you getting called halfa before.  
Red: Half human, half ghost?  
Red: It makes sense. You're a "new ghost" because you're hardly a ghost at all.  
Danny: Wow  
Danny: Haha  
Danny: Yeah, I am a halfa.  
Danny: Like Dani.  
Red: Is it a family relation? Are you a family of halfas?  
Danny: No no no no  
Danny: Just me and Dani.  
Red: And Vlad.  
Danny: ...uh,   
Danny: And Vlad, yes.  
Danny: And Vlad is absolutely not part of the family.  
Danny: Damn Red how long have you known??  
Red: I'm asking the questions right now.  
Danny: Shit okay  
Red: So, you're half human.  
Red: Then I want to something.  
Red: Why did you kidnap the mayor? Why the stealing?   
Red: It was one thing when you were just an evil spectre, but if you're human, you fucking knew better.  
Danny: Haha Okay So  
Danny: I did not kidnap the mayor  
Danny: Have you met Walker?  
Red: Who?  
Danny: Some douchebag ghost obsessed with rules  
Danny: I accidentally kicked something from earth into the ghost zone that I really needed. Bitch got fussy. He hates me now.  
Red: A lot of people hate you.  
Danny: Thanks I've noticed  
Danny: But yeah, uh, he overshadowed the mayor and also half of the town and it was a massive clusterfuck.  
Danny: The stealing.  
Danny: I got brainwashed.  
Red: How?  
Danny: Fuckin' - you remember Freakshow? Circus Gothica?   
Danny: That staff thing he had could hypnotize ghosts.  
Danny: Apparently, half ghosts aren't immune.  
Red: I see.  
Red: Seems you have an excuse for everything.  
Danny: I mean  
Danny: It's the truth but ok  
Red: Let me ask you another question, then.  
Danny: Shoot.  
Red: What in the fuck did I do to you to deserve what you did to me?  
Danny: ...  
Red: Did I do something at school? Was I just collateral for someone else? You tried to murder me!  
Danny: you werent in the suit  
Red: You didn't know that!  
Danny: No, I knew  
Danny: I know it probably didn't look that way from the outside, but I knew Technus was in your suit  
Danny: and   
Danny: the rest was an accident  
Danny: i was a new ghost  
Danny: there was a chaotic ghost dog  
Danny: it had a fucking squeaky  
Danny: im fairly certain your dads work put down cujo  
Danny: and cujo wanted his squeaky after he died  
Danny: i'm thinking he was a puppy when they put him down  
Danny: i dont know  
Danny: but  
Danny: The bottom line is, I handled it poorly, and I'm sorry.   
Danny: It was never personal, and I know it affected you a lot.  
Danny: I don't hate you.   
Red: You ruined my life...on an accident.  
Danny: I  
Danny: I'm incredibly sorry, Val.  
Red: You don't get to call me that!  
Danny: Uh  
Danny: Real smooth of me lol  
Red: Jesus Christ.  
Red: Okay.  
Red: Okay.  
Red: I need time to process this.  
Danny: Alright.  
Danny: If you have any more questions, sling them my way.  
Danny: I want to set this right if I can.  
Red: Fuck off right now, Phantom.

**Danny Phantom >Log Out?**   
**> Y N**   
**Logging out . . . . successful!**   
**Log in:**   
**Email: Paulinafenton324@gmail.com**   
**Password: **************   
**Logging in . . . . . successful!**

**[Tucker is a Simp]**  
 **6:24pm**  
Betelguese: she told me to fuck off lol  
TucktheMan: Damn  
*GNote*: Does she know??  
Betelguese: no  
Betelguese: i got told to fuck off before i could lol  
TucktheMan: Coward?  
Betelguese: i mean slightly  
Betelguese: i probably could've told her earlier but she was absolutely grilling my ass  
TucktheMan: oof  
Betelguese: she needs time to cool off  
*GNote*: I don't think I need to tell you   
Betelguese: i know i know

**[Danny Phantom Project]**  
Danny: ok theres a lot here lets see what i can decipher  
Dash: fucking finally fentonail!!  
Danny: fuck yall really dug into it  
Danny: ummmmm  
Danny: i have absolutely nothing to add regarding what youve stated before esp regarding the clothes. it all sounds very bullshitty and englishy  
Danny: well i am certainly not an ectobiologist  
Danny: i dont even know if my parents count as that  
Paulina: Bullshitting English papers are my specialty :^)  
Danny: hmmmmmm  
Danny: well, he uses ice powers, i suppose? that's kinda funky  
Paulina: Actually, we didn't mention his powers earlier, did we?  
Paulina: Danny, this feels like your specialty   
Danny: haha i wouldnt say that but  
Danny: paulina what have you noticed?  
Paulina: He can go invisible, pass through objects, possess people (I think), shoot blasts out of his hands, freeze stuff, fly, switch between a tail and legs...  
Paulina: There was also once or twice this wailing sound that people attribute to a Phantom attack but I don't know how valid that claim is. I've never seen it.  
Paulina: I don't think I'm missing anything?  
Danny: i don't think so...?  
Paulina: Are his powers out of the norm at all? Anything we can dig into that way?  
Danny: not... really?  
Danny: like i said the ice thing is kinda funky  
Danny: i dont really think there are many other ghosts out there that can do that.  
Danny: the ectoblasts and his eyes are abt a 50/50 with the other ghosts bc some have red and some have green and phantom has green and i dont rly know if that stands for anything actually  
Danny: if the wail is phantom then thats fucking weird for ghosts  
Paulina: I don't actually have proof that it is?  
Dash: its cool if it is! also terrifying!  
Danny: lol  
Danny: shit yeah im sorry guys i dont know that i have much to contribute in terms of this - yall got a LOT down earlier  
Paulina: Do you have any idea of his history?  
Danny: his what  
Paulina: Like, how he was formed and what he was like before he was death?  
Danny: you know  
Danny: im pretty sure two days ago i said that no i do not. ghosts r not gonna chat up a hunter and tell them that  
Danny: not without reason.  
Paulina: Do ghosts leave any sign of how they died?  
Danny: um  
Danny: that's a tricky subject

**[Tucker is a Simp]**  
Betelguese: i am being grilled on how phantom died and what he was like before he died and I   
Betelguese: i almost just said i wanted to die   
Betelguese: I am in a existential crisis  
TucktheMan: Dude can you steer the convo away from that?  
Betelguese: hahaha i can Sure Try  
*GNote*: you shouldve probably expected this considering what the assignment was  
Betelguese: YES WELL I'VE BEEN A LITTLE PREOCCUPIED  
*GNote*: but yeah just try to steer the convo away.

**[Danny Phantom Project]**  
Danny: i dunno, haha  
Danny: dash, any ideas?  
Dash: he was def v cool.  
Dash: probably super popular, yknow?  
Dash: has that kinda energy

**[Tucker is a Simp]**  
Betelguese: [screenshot.png]  
Betelguese: ASDKFSDJFKDSLJFDSKLJFDKSLJAF GOODNIGHT

**[Danny Phantom Project]**  
Danny: that sure is a theory alright  
Paulina: I agree. Anyone that hot definitely had some good vibes in high school.

**[Tucker is a Simp]**  
Betelguese: freshman year danny would be losing his mind rn paulina just called phantom hot  
TucktheMan: I knew this was just to feed your ego  
TucktheMan: Damn we didn't need more of that  
*GNote*: wow that isn't what i thought you'd steer the convo to  
Betelguese: IT WAS NOT INTENTIONAL  
*GNote*: press x to doubt  
TucktheMan: x  
Betelguese: i came here to have a good time and im feeling so attacked rn

**[Danny Phantom Project]**  
Danny: Wow  
Danny: ok   
Paulina: You don't seem convinced  
Danny: im gonna throw this out there  
Danny: imagine a kid  
Danny: no superpowers  
Danny: throwing out the one-liners and puns that phantom does  
Paulina: I would think it's badass   
Dash: yeah! dont gotta have powers to be cool  
Dash: i bet he won every fight he got in during high school  
Paulina: I don't think he even got into fights  
Paulina: Or if he did it was definitely for justice <3

**[Tucker is a Simp]**  
Betelguese: [screenshot.png]  
TucktheMan: Justice  
*GNote*: their hero worship is definitely clouding their judgement of your shitty fucking puns  
Betelguese: listen i think theyre cool  
Betelguese: and i will drop dead before i stop  
Betelguese: but they work because im superpowered  
Betelguese: i got my ass handed to me for talking like that freshman year  
TucktheMan: Justice fights  
*GNote*: danny im not saying you aren't cool  
*GNote*: but im saying you're not cool  
*GNote*: and thats okay but i need you to know that your puns fucking suck  
Betelguese: O u c h  
Betelguese: why is this bully danny hour  
TucktheMan: Justice  
*GNote*: gotta balance out the ego feeding you're getting somehow

**[Danny Phantom Project]**  
Danny: i think weve got a good start  
Danny: just gotta pull it all together  
Paulina: Really?  
Danny: yeah  
Danny: idk we'll figure it out  
Dash: somehow your interjections were a lot more disappointing than i was expecting  
Danny: Dash I am sorry but its been a very long day  
Dash: i just find it hard to believe you of all people havent thought abt phantom and like where he came from and everything  
Dash: youre from a family of ghost hunters???  
Danny: im not saying i havent but what i am saying is that i am Very Tired  
Paulina: Your emergency?  
Danny: yeah  
Paulina: Still won't spill the tea?  
Danny: no  
Paulina: We're all friends here, though, aren't we?  
Danny: i  
Danny: what  
Danny: wait did you just call me a friend?  
Paulina: Are we not?  
Danny: no no im kinda reeling i wasnt expecting that  
Danny: um, we're friends!  
Danny: but im still not gonna spill if that was your tactic to make me spill :)  
Paulina: It was a true statement but also a tactic fenton lmao  
Danny: if we're friends you dont have to call me fenton  
Danny: just call me danny  
Paulina: ...  
Paulina: Okay, Danny  
Danny: :^D

**Daniel Fenton < Valerie Gray (dm)**  
 **6:58pm**  
Daniel: hey hey hey  
Daniel: how'd it go?

**7:03pm**  
Daniel: ...uh oh  
Daniel: Val??  
Valerie: Fuck, I'm sorry. I'm alive and safe.  
Daniel: ...okay?  
Valerie: I don't really want to talk about it, but I didn't want you wondering if I was dead or something.  
Daniel :that bad?  
Valerie: Clusterfuck.  
Daniel: oh shit  
Valerie: I'm gonna just. Stare at the ceiling for a while.  
Daniel: you valid. here if you need me  
Valerie: Thank you. Do not go punch Vlad again, you dumbass.  
Daniel: lol no promises??????

**(pain)**  
 **8:23pm**  
Danny: how goes, tuck  
Tuck: Hngngngngngngngngng  
Danny: . . . happy leif eregson day?  
Tuck: Ask me again tomorrow  
Danny: okay?   
Jazz: How goes on your end?  
Danny: Ask Me Again Tomorrow  
Sam: lmao  
Sam: god  
Danny: fuck   
Danny: as a bonus my ghost sense just went off  
Sam: if you need backup text  
Danny: will do but I Think I have a Lot of Misplaced AGgression :^)  
Jazz: Danny...  
Danny: itll be fine :^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO when I started writing this fic this was NOT the direction I expected it to end up taking, but I'm having a lot of fun with it (I even have a chapter buffer??? That's never happened before!) so this is the direction it's going! Opportunities for drama AND tons of shitposting? Oh hell yeah! I've written 30,000 words in approximately a week. I think we can roll with it! 
> 
> Also I put this in a comment but I realized like halfway through this chapter I've been spelling Betelgeuse wrong but I don't want to go back and fix it everywhere so Tuck definitely spelled it wrong and I'm not just incompetent shhhh.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you're having as much fun reading this as I am writing it! I know coming up with the plot as you go along can be a pretty dangerous game, but ultimately, I'm just trying to have fun with it! Pandemic mood is max self indulgence, and that's the vibe we got going on rn <3


	4. Thursday: Or in which Vlad is a dick, Danny finally spills the beans, and half of the friend group desperately finds places to sleep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> egirl has set Danny's nickname to Weenie Hut Jr.  
> Weenie Hut Jr has set egirl's nickname to Salty Splatoon  
> Salty Splatoon: GODDAMMIT DANNY  
> Weenie Hut Jr: YOU STARTED IT NOW WE JUST HAVE MATCHING NICKNAMES  
> Salty Splatoon: YOU ARE INSUFFERABLE  
> Salty Splatoon: DO YOU VALUE YOUR KNEECAPS  
> Weenie Hut Jr: SAM I JUST GOT DANGEROUS CHEMICALS POURED ON TO MY SKIN AND EXPLODED IM FEELING LIKE BEING DE-KNEECAPPED WOULD BE THE LEAST OF MY CONCERNS  
> Salty Splatoon: NOT MY PROBLEM SAY GOODBYE BITCH  
> Weenie Hut Jr: ok egirl  
> Salty Splatoon: DANNY I AM GONNA MURDER YOU AT LUNCH  
> 2kool4skule: What did I start  
> Weenie Hut Jr: Kwan you're doing great sweety  
> Salty Splatoon: no :)

**[Pals and Gals]**  
**Thursday,1:45am**  
Kwan: is spam canned hot dog  
Kwan: Like both are mysterious meat products made of mostly pork right  
Kwan: why do people hate spam and love hot dogs????

 **2:02am**  
Danny: i dont think thats worse than my pariah dark penis comment but i also think youre a lot more awake than i was when i sent that  
Danny: what are you talking about  
Kwan: Oh fuck you're also awake  
Danny: i dont sleep  
Kwan: Well then explain to me how spam isn't canned hot dog  
Danny: i mean  
Danny: hang on im just gonna google it  
Danny: ok it sounds like essentially spam is consistent and also only has one maker but hot dogs are all over the place and are a food item, not a brand  
Danny: but yeah i mean the typical hot dog and spam are fairly similar  
Danny: i just  
Danny: dont want to eat cold hot dog  
Kwan: Nuke it then??  
Danny: do you nuke your hot dogs???  
Kwan: sometimes  
Danny: yeah there's a >0% chance that my hot dogs will come alive if i do that and ive already survived one weenie invasion im not doing another  
Kwan: ?????????  
Danny: we talked abt it before theres a reason me and jazz live off take out   
Kwan: weenie invasion??  
Danny: listen pariah dark's weenie isnt the only ghost weenie that ive had to think about before  
Kwan: .  
Danny: WAIT NO THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT LMAO  
Danny: IM SO TIRED   
Danny: FUCK WHY CANT I DELETE MESSAGES IN THIS APP  
Kwan: Lmaoooooo  
Kwan: That had some real "I'm Not Gay" by J Pee energy  
Danny: i mean i never said i was straight but i just didnt want people thinking i suck off ghosts in my spare time  
Kwan: LMAO  
Kwan: Well if you ever do I better get the tea  
Danny: absolutely this chat will get the tea if i ever get some ghost dick but i would very not hold your breath on that one  
Kwan: Can you hook me up with some ghost dick  
Danny: nasdkfdshfkjhsdkj  
Danny: n o   
Kwan: DANNY PLEASE  
Kwan: PLEASE FANFICTION CAN ONLY SUSTAIN ME SO LONG  
Danny: wait i am terrified to ask this but is there fanfiction of the ghosts???  
Kwan: Yes because me and Star write it  
Kwan: Also there's a ton besides ours tho  
Kwan: Amity Park is kind of a phenomenon   
Danny: no no no oh my god how am i just now hearing about this  
Danny: i dont know if i hate it or love it  
Kwan: That's super funny because there's fanfiction that includes the Fentons too  
Danny: E  
Danny: EXCUSE ME LMAO  
Kwan: like not super often but i mean yall are ghost hunters and usually the fics revolve around the ghosts but you get the occasional ghost hunter stan  
Danny: SAKFDJDSKFJSKFSK  
Danny: THIS IS SO   
Danny: OH MY GOD  
Kwan: I really want to record you live reading through these fics for the first time  
Kwan: We'd probably get famous lol  
Danny: as funny as that sounds im gonna veto that  
Danny: but im fine with recording it for posterity just don't post that shit  
Danny: what the FUCK LMAO  
Danny: kwan it way too late for you to be dropping a bombshell like that on me   
Kwan: GO TO BED THEN FENTON BEFORE YOUR SISTER MURDERS ME FOR KEEPING YOU UP LOL  
Danny: no u  
Valerie: I'm just going to pretend like I didn't read any of this. Because I hate this.   
Danny: LMAO VALID VAL

 **Valerie Gray < Daniel Fenton (DM)**  
Valerie: Wait, back up a second. Are you gay?  
Daniel: Bi, actually!  
Valerie: Oh, I gotchya.  
Daniel: :^)  
Daniel: also go to sleep  
Valerie: Look who's talking.   
Daniel: yea but im used to chronic and crippling insomnia  
Valerie: Wow, it's bold of you to assume I'm not also used to it.  
Daniel: haha  
Daniel: damn ok fair enough i guess  
Daniel: school said no insomniac rights  
Valerie: I suppose.   
Valerie: Today's going to be a long day.  
Daniel: hahaha felt  
Valerie: You never did explain what happened between you and Vlad, by the way.  
Daniel: oh  
Daniel: he called me and was a dick so i punched him  
Daniel: caught on camera so then i spent several hours attempting to delete it.   
Valerie: He let you do that??  
Daniel: he mostly just wanted to fuck with me  
Valerie: No offense, Danny, but I didn't think you were the kind of person to go punch anyone, let alone some authority figure.  
Daniel: vlad is an exception :)  
Valerie: I see.  
Valerie: You still did know he was half ghost, though? Why in the world would you go punch someone you know is part ghost??  
Valerie: I know you said "danger is your middle name" but I didn't think that meant you were actively seeking it out??  
Daniel: ok  
Daniel: yes i am aware of how stupid this sounds  
Daniel: and i shouldnt have done it  
Daniel: but he was goading me on.   
Daniel: and i kinda snapped haha  
Valerie: How was he goading you on?   
Daniel: more of the vaguely homicidal stuff lol  
Valerie: Oh dear.  
Daniel: yea uh  
Daniel: he kinda knows my pressure points shockingly well  
Valerie: I can relate.  
Daniel: fucker does his research if nothing else  
Daniel: one of these days im gonna take jazz over there and let her decimate him emotionally  
Valerie: You better record it.  
Daniel: lol fuck yea i will

 **3:31am**  
Valerie: You still up?  
Daniel: mhmmmm  
Daniel: wish i werent but sleep said no danny rights  
Valerie: Unfortunately relatable.  
Valerie: Apparently, Phantom ruined my life on an accident.  
Daniel: hhhhhhhhhhhh?  
Valerie: I don't really know what to feel about it. I just had to tell someone.  
Daniel: i   
Daniel: understandable  
Valerie: On one hand, I'm kind of glad that Phantom doesn't appear to be evil, just incredibly incompetent.  
Daniel: lol  
Valerie: But on the other, it's just really hard to accept that my entire life went down the drain because of chance.  
Daniel: i think thats p common with us humans - we want to believe everything happens for a reason, because of the choices we made or the choices that others do  
Valerie: And it's just luck sometimes?  
Daniel: and its just luck sometimes.  
Valerie: That's infuriating.  
Daniel: i agree lmao   
Daniel: also highly relatable  
Valerie: I don't know - I just can't stop thinking about it.   
Valerie: Phantom was just some dumbass who accidentally ruined my life, but there wasn't like  
Valerie: Any malice there or anything  
Valerie: And I don't really know what to do.  
Daniel: well, whos saying you have to do anything?  
Valerie: You don't get it.  
Daniel: ?  
Valerie: Um.  
Valerie: Never mind.  
Valerie: Get some sleep, Danny.  
Daniel: uhhh you too! 

**[pain]**  
**4:02am**  
Danny: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Danny: how many fckin ghosts are there tonight  
Danny: im gonna scream   
Danny: please excuse my sleep deprived ass in the morning!   
Danny: vlad probably fuckin did this on purpose kill me

 **4:21am**  
**Danny has changed the name of the chat from "Pain" to "Skulker's Nips"**  
Danny: :^)

 **[Pals and Gals]**  
**5:04am**  
PseudoHimbo: boy do i not want to be awake for training right now  
PseudoHimbo: i like training enough but waking up at 4 in the morning? not good  
PseudoHimbo: i couldnt find my phone until now and it was in my pocket  
PseudoHimbo: like i literally smashed it in there and now i cant find it  
PseudoHimbo: anyways what the fuck @kwan @danny  
PseudoHimbo: also kwan where the fuck are you did you fall asleep

 **5:36am**  
PseudoHimbo: thats a yes lol  
PseudoHimbo: told coach you woke up sick so you can thank me later

 **[Skulker's Nips]**  
**6:52am**  
Sam: Danny?  
Sam: Danny???  
Sam: WHAT DOES THIS MEAN  
Sam: @Danny @Danny @Danny @Danny   
Sam: also @Tuck hows it going?  
Tuck: How many monsters is it healthy to drink  
Sam: probably less than youve drank  
Tuck: Probably correct  
Tuck: This should not be this hard  
Tuck: This is stupid  
Sam: im not going to say dont hurry up  
Sam: because hurry up  
Sam: but also dont burn yourself out either  
Tuck: yeye  
Sam: smh  
Jazz: I think Danny's asleep. I'm just going to let it go as long as I can.  
Sam: good call  
Sam: @Danny YOU SHOULDVE CALLED ONE OF US FOR HELP YOU BITCHASS  
Jazz: ^^^ but without the bitchass part!  
Sam: no the bitchass part stays.  
Sam: if you try to do that tomorrow i will dunk you into the nearest lake

 **7:30am**  
Danny: JAZZ LMAO THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME SLEEP BUT YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME ENOUGH TIME TO GET TO SCHOOL EITHER  
Jazz: You've got ten minutes to get ready. You're fine.  
Danny: HARSH  
Jazz: Don't stay up so late then :^)  
Danny: :^)  
Sam: DANNY EXPLAIN THE FUCKING CHAT NAME  
Danny: skulker drew nips on his body  
Danny: thats it thats the whole thing  
Sam: WHAT DID YOU GET PICS  
Danny: no i tried but i missed  
Danny: just look next time he shows up  
Sam: WHY DID HE DRAW NIPPLES  
Danny: i dont know but its super fucking funny  
Danny: next time ember shows up im gonna ask and see if she knows  
Sam: she might have been the reason??  
Danny: do  
Danny: do you think she complained about skulker not having a real body and this is how he got around it  
Danny: "skulker this isnt what i meant" "I AM A REAL BOY NOW"  
Sam: oh my fucking god  
Tuck: Popping in to say that's fucking hilarious and reminds me a lot of like when anime characters don't have nipples  
Tuck: like goku. yusuke. wHERE ARE YOUR NIPPLES  
Tuck: It bothers me so much  
Tuck: But Skulker did not need nipples  
Sam: wait   
Sam: doesnt he usually have a tank top on  
Sam: like a mechanical tank top  
Danny: ...  
Danny: ember 100% had something to do with it  
Sam: i hate this so much but its also so fucking funny  
Danny: I KNOW RIGHT  
Sam: this is 100% what i needed to hear before everything goes to hell  
Sam: thank you for this but also call us next time you're up all night asshole  
Sam: clearly you needed help  
Danny: im being lectured a lot lately  
Sam: have you considered: thinking  
Danny: oof  
Danny: is it still bully danny hour  
Sam: it's always bully danny hour unless it's bully tuck hour  
Sam: and tuck is actually doing work rn  
Danny: and im not??  
Sam: does valerie know yet  
Danny: ...point taken  
Sam: you both were up last night >:(  
Danny: sam  
Danny: sam  
Danny: what would you have done if i told you something like that at 4am while you were busy having a related existential crisis  
Danny: while both of us were sleep deprived on top of it?  
Danny: you would have fucking murdered me with your bare hands  
Danny: val has a gun  
Sam: okay but counterpoint, you think you guys are gonna be any less sleep deprived when you tell her later? because you're going to tell her later???  
Danny: ,  
Danny: i did not think about that no  
Sam: danny  
Sam: danny  
Danny: look maybe i can wait until friday morning   
Sam: and tell her when??   
Sam: because you have to make it look business as usual  
Sam: cant tip your hand to vlad, remember?? and if he hears yall skipped together, and theres no ghost attack, hes gonna fuckin use his braincell there  
Sam: gonna tell her during lunch?? thats gonna cause a scene. idk if he'd hear about that but i know neither of you want that  
Sam: and im really thinking you shouldnt wait until tomorrow night  
Sam: we need to have time to get valerie in the loop if we can at all   
Sam: because it sounds like valerie also cares about dani   
Sam: so  
Sam: you tell her tonight  
Danny: Holy shit  
Sam: ease her into it if youd like over the course of the day, but no more chickening out, mr  
Danny: i may be a coward but you make perfect sense.  
Sam: damn right  
Sam: so, tonight  
Danny: tonight  
Danny: fuck  
Sam: i know this is hard. you haven't exactly looped anyone in before, and this is probably the hardest person to loop in.  
Sam: and i wish you weren't being rushed like this  
Sam: but valerie's gonna find out on her own sooner or later anyways. just keep that in mind.  
Danny: okay  
Sam: and if it's not at three in the morning we'll be awake to help if you need it.  
Sam: well, i will be. depending on how late jazz may or may not be   
Sam: and tucker will probably be doing his thing  
Jazz: I'll be there if I can, but you've got this, little brother.  
Jazz: But more importantly, are you ready?  
Danny: for  
Jazz: ...School?  
Danny: what  
Danny: OH FUCK LOL SORRY GIVE ME TWO MINUTES I GOT DISTRACTED.  
Jazz: Clearly.  
Jazz: Like Sam said, I'm sorry you're getting rushed into this. This sucks. However, it would have happened sooner or later - you're just going to have to do it on the sooner end.   
Sam: plot twist: valerie figures it out in the next hour  
Danny: please no for my sanity  
Jazz: Danny...  
Danny: Check your car. Already there ;^D

 **[Pals and Gals]**  
**8:21am**  
Danny: i will not text during algebra i will not fall asleep i will not text during algebra i will not fall asleep i will not text during algebra i wILL NOT FALL ASLEEP  
Danny: nvm fuck it goodnight  
Danny: if i can borrow notes from someone else later i will be very thankful  
egirl: ive got it. nap but if the teacher busts your ass i will not be surprised  
Danny: <3  
PseudoHimbo: sam should you be on? teacher took danny's phone last time  
egirl: i saw and ill be fine  
egirl: teacher has it out for danny a bit  
egirl: literally does not give two fucks about the goth in the corner on her phone  
egirl: tuck is on his pda like most of the time  
egirl: i dunno if its because we're the invisible duo of this school or what like i think this teacher forgets we're in there  
egirl: but danny's snarked back a couple of times more than we have so she fuckin hates his ass  
Kwan: The algebra teacher? I always thought she was nice!  
egirl: because you're popular  
egirl: she plays favorites hard  
Kwan: She does????  
Paulina: Kwan you haven't noticed??  
Kwan: You have?  
Paulina: It's pretty obvious lol I would not be passing that class otherwise  
Paulina: I am good at the language classes and nothing else  
PseudoHimbo: i hadnt notcied til danny said somethin and now im like  
PseudoHimbo: ohhhhhhh  
PseudoHimbo: i have a math class with mikey, who is objectively really fucking good at math  
PseudoHimbo: and she just flat out ignores him  
PseudoHimbo: like all of the time  
Paulina: Yeah that sounds about right  
Vsco Girl: sksksksk  
Vsco Girl: wait ok genuine question does anyone know whats happening in that class any of the time like actually  
Paulina: No  
PseudoHimbo: nope  
Kwan: Lol no  
egirl: actually sort of? but im just pretty good at math  
egirl: tuck might??? tucker is super smart but only at very specific things and im never quite sure what falls under that umbrella  
Vsco Girl: you should ask him!! and also is there anyway we can do study group sessions for algebra then DX because im not quite popular enough that she doesn't flunk me and it's rough  
Paulina: I will bully her for you babe  
Vsco Girl: <3  
egirl: i mean if you guys want help studying i can probably do my best but its worth noting that im not like  
egirl: fantastic at math or anything  
egirl: wait she probably wont answer right now but  
egirl: @Jazz how good are you at math  
egirl: i know psych and english are more your specialties but youre smart as hell in general so i feel like you might have a shot here  
PseudoHimbo: she is my tutor i can verify shes smart as hell  
PseudoHimbo: top of the class for a reason  
Kwan: This is completely unrelated but the longer I stare at the word Pseudo the less it looks like a real word  
PseudoHimbo: NO ONE EXPLAINED MY GODDAMN NICKNAME  
Paulina: And no one will :^)  
PseudoHimbo: U FUCKS  
Kwan: LMAOOOOOOOOOO  
PseudoHimbo: also kwan are you even at school rn???  
Kwan: OH thank you for covering for me but i am not i just woke up  
Kwan: i will be there soon  
Kwan: maybe  
PseudoHimbo: idk how the fuck yall stay up that late i pass out at like 10 most nights  
Kwan: last night was Special i was reading fanfiction and lost track of time  
Kwan: but normally same. like our training days kill me  
PseudoHimbo: 5am is heathen time  
Kwan: mhm mhm  
Paulina: Thank god I don't do sports  
Vsco Girl: thank god i dont do sports with early morning practices  
egirl: same paulina  
egirl: wait star i dont pay shit for attention what sport do you do?  
Vsco Girl: well i cheer but i also play volleyball and track!  
egirl: damn good on you  
egirl: is cheer a sport tho  
Vsco Girl: i have articles :)  
egirl: no no its all good   
Vsco Girl: lina comes to all my games i love my gf <3  
Paulina: <3

 **8:52am**  
Jazz: Guys, you need to be paying attention in class, for one!! That's not helping anything.  
Jazz: Also, yes, I'm pretty good at algebra, I think! Like Sam said, it's not like, my specialty, but I got an A- in Algebra 2 and that teacher also didn't like me much.  
Jazz: I asked too many questions, haha.  
egirl: smh  
egirl: probably part of the same reason she hates mikey  
Jazz: Likely, yes.  
PseudoHimbo: did you just teach yourself it or  
Jazz: More or less.  
PseudoHimbo: daaaaaaaamn  
Jazz: I'll also suggest that if you're struggling, maybe go to a math teacher that's a little more friendly?  
PseudoHimbo: nah study session  
PseudoHimbo: or ill jsut let myself fail lol  
Jazz: Dash!  
PseudoHimbo: oop

 **9:34am**  
Vsco Girl: @Danny why did i just see you walk past my classroom with murder in your eyes and singed hair  
egirl: HE WHAT   
egirl: LOL @Danny  
Jazz: Sounds like an average Thursday morning to me.  
egirl: JAZZ  
Danny: oh   
Danny: :)  
PseudoHimbo: i wasnt aware danny could have murder in his eyes but i am intrigued  
Danny: well i was sleeping through chemistry  
Danny: jazz ik ik but its chemistry i figured if there was one class i could miss a session for it was that one  
Danny: and wouldnt you know it nathan realized that i was fucking with him yesterday and decided to get payback  
Danny: so he decides to wake me up from the nap by "accidentally" spilling some chemicals with an explosive reaction on me and my desk  
Danny: my ears are fucking ringing  
Danny: it's a fairly quiet reaction but when it is damn near in your ear canal that shit is frighteningly loud  
Danny: and i am now going to go clean up in the bathroom   
Danny: i so didnt get enough sleep to deal with this  
PseudoHimbo: why is it when there's bullshit happening it's usually your fault  
Danny: I DONT FUCKIN KNOW  
Jazz: Did the teacher do anything to Nathan??  
Danny: just a quick "dont do it again" :)  
Danny: real cool bc if that had gone any worse i probably would not have eardrums but ok  
Jazz: That's a health violation of some kind, I'm sure!  
egirl: wow kick his ass when you get back in there  
PseudoHimbo: wow i feel like its bold of you to assume fenton could kick anyone's ass  
egirl: ok but tucker could kick nathan's ass  
Danny: i would like to add in say that i could proooobably kick nathan's ass but i will not :)   
PseudoHimbo: i would love to see that fight  
PseudoHimbo: actually it would probably be pathetic  
PseudoHimbo: if fenton was the biggest fighter within the fight that would just be bad  
Kwan: It'd be funny or shockingly fun and there'd be no inbetween.  
Jazz: Why does no one in here actually pay attention to class?  
egirl: jazz ur not rn  
Jazz: I have an older sister concern pass right now.  
Jazz: Danny, do you need help?  
Danny: Jazz Do Not Follow Me Into The Bathroom  
Jazz: Okay, okay!  
Kwan: Oof tho what a bitchass  
Kwan: I'll go kick Nathan's ass  
PseudoHimbo: same  
Danny: do not! its ok! ill take care of it tomorrow :)

 **10:21am**  
Paulina: And it is time for the Thursday Ghost Attack! Today's contenders appear to be Danny Phantom (<3) and some cute ice girl. My bisexuality is in full swing rn  
Vsco Girl: wait send me pics of the girl  
Paulina: Of course <3  
Vsco Girl: <3 if she cute lets look together  
PseudoHimbo: DAMMIT THE BIOLOGY TEACHER WONT LET ME GO LOOK   
Vsco Girl: you havent had good luck looking at ghost fights this week  
PseudoHimbo: I KNOW  
Paulina: It's fine, I don't think this one will take long  
Paulina: They are in a ice power standoff  
Paulina: Danny Phantom just bonked the other ghost in the head  
Vsco Girl: Lina stay safe  
Paulina: I am <3  
Kwan: WHY IS THERE ICE COMING THROUGH THE CLASSROOM  
Vsco Girl: LMAO WAIT KWAN WHERE  
Vsco Girl: OH NOOOOOOOOOO  
Paulina: Yeah, Phantom missed  
Vsco Girl: LMAO ITS ALL GOOD ITS JUST IN THE CORNER OF THE ROOM SLOWLY MELTING  
Vsco Girl: i think its melting anyway  
Kwan: does it melt??  
Kwan: is it real ice????  
Kwan: @Danny @Jazz EXPLAIN  
Paulina: ...@egirl did you just jump in as a distraction??  
Paulina: I mean, it worked. Phantom sucked up the other ghost, but????  
Paulina: What was that??

 **10:29am**  
egirl: listen. he needed a distraction. i could feel it. so i jumped in.  
Paulina: ???????????  
Danny: wait are why was i pinged  
Danny: oh lmao i slept through the ghost attack  
Danny: uhhhh  
Danny: i think it's more or less ice with ghost energy infused into it if you're asking me to take a stab at it but i don't know for certain  
Kwan: so will it melt?? it doesnt look like its melting??  
Danny: i dont... i do not know  
Danny: i mean it also might look like it's not melting if it's a big chunk of ice in a room temperature room? like that'll take a little bit to melt  
Danny: maybe it'll take a little longer to melt because it's got that ghost energy in it?  
Danny: hell maybe it wont melt at all i dont really know  
Kwan: I just touched it. It's fuckin cold  
egirl: why are you touching it???  
Kwan: IT LOOKED COOL  
Kwan: TOO COOL FOR SCHOOL EVEN  
Danny: ajdfhdskjfhdsajklfhdjksal HELLO WHAT   
egirl: SHUT UP SHUT UP KWAN I DO NOT NEED TWO OF YOU PUNNY FUCKS RUNNING AROUND  
Danny: NO PLEASE KEEP GOING LIKE THAT WAS TERRIBLE BUT I APPRECIATE PUNS  
egirl: DANNY  
Danny: SAM  
Kwan: ??????  
**egirl has set Kwan's nickname to STOP.**  
**Danny has set STOP's nickname to punmaster.**  
**egirl has set punmaster's nickname to DANNY STFU.**  
**Danny has set DANNY STFU's nickname to 2kool4skule.**  
**egirl has set Danny's nickname to Weenie Hut Jr.**  
**Weenie Hut Jr has set egirl's nickname to Salty Splatoon**  
Salty Splatoon: GODDAMMIT DANNY   
Weenie Hut Jr: YOU STARTED IT NOW WE JUST HAVE MATCHING NICKNAMES  
Salty Splatoon: YOU ARE INSUFFERABLE  
Salty Splatoon: DO YOU VALUE YOUR KNEECAPS  
Weenie Hut Jr: SAM I JUST GOT DANGEROUS CHEMICALS POURED ON TO MY SKIN AND EXPLODED IM FEELING LIKE BEING DE-KNEECAPPED WOULD BE THE LEAST OF MY CONCERNS  
Salty Splatoon: NOT MY PROBLEM SAY GOODBYE BITCH  
Weenie Hut Jr: ok egirl  
Salty Splatoon: DANNY I AM GONNA MURDER YOU AT LUNCH  
2kool4skule: What did I start  
Weenie Hut Jr: Kwan you're doing great sweety  
Salty Splatoon: no :)  
Paulina: I'm slightly concerned  
Jazz: Again, an average Thursday morning. Don't worry about it. They'll be okay.  
Salty Splatoon: thats what you think jazz  
Weenie Hut Jr: what are you gonna do commit arson  
Paulina: Danny maybe don't tempt her  
Salty Splatoon: :^)

 **Valerie Gray < Daniel Fenton (DM)**  
**11:45am**  
Valerie: I just saw the thing about Nathan. Are you good??  
Daniel: im fine!! just rinsed off the sweat and regret and the smell of smoke  
Valerie: I can and will shove his head into a working oven.  
Daniel: please do not lol like i said ill get him back  
Valerie: What are you planning to do???  
Daniel: nothing much because if someone else is a dick to me it's a tap on the wrist but if i breathe the wrong way it's a federal crime and i'm being sent to alcatraz  
Valerie: Jeez.  
Daniel: yeah haha  
Daniel: did you get any sleep?  
Valerie: I turned my alarm off at about five in the morning and said fuck it.   
Valerie: I just woke up.  
Daniel: oh shit!! glad you got sleep!  
Valerie: I apparently am not going to school today though.  
Daniel: it happens lol  
Valerie: I wonder if they called my Daddy?  
Daniel: if they did wouldnt he have said something?  
Valerie: Not necessarily?  
Daniel: i mean he does seem cool so maybe he just let it slide   
Valerie: He is cool, but a bit overprotective for sure, haha.  
Daniel: considering the town we live in probably not unjustified  
Valerie: I get that, and I get his concern, but god, it's too much sometimes.  
Daniel: oh mood felt that  
Valerie: With the Fentons?   
Daniel: i wouldnt say overprotection so much as i get parents being too much  
Valerie: Oh, yeah. I can see that.  
Daniel: i love my parents very much but :)  
Valerie: Felt that.  
Daniel: r u feelin any better abt the phantom stuff, btw?  
Valerie: Not... really?  
Valerie: For different reasons now, I suppose. The initial anger kind of went away and now I'm just kind of like... argh!  
Daniel: mhm  
Daniel: yeah not a surprise  
Daniel: maybe you can try reaching out again? see what happens?   
Valerie: Why?  
Daniel: i mean maybe you can get us some deets for the english project lol but primarily it sounds like maybe you need closure?  
Valerie: Closure?  
Valerie: ...Maybe.   
Valerie: Yeah, I'll reach out again tonight.   
Daniel: :^) <3 good luck  
Daniel: we can do the check in system again if youd like  
Valerie: I'm fairly confident Phantom won't do anything to me at this point, but thank you.   
Daniel: just wanted to make sure!

 **[Skulker's Nips]**  
Danny: [screenshot.png]  
Danny: no going back now  
Danny: lets do this  
Sam: that was shockingly sly for you gj  
Sam: now dont chicken out or i will change your nickname to chicken little in every chat we share together if i cant hack into your account to change it that way  
Danny: lmaoooooo deal  
Danny: i dont know if i should log out and wait on phantom's account or if i should wait a while or what i should do  
Sam: up to you?  
Danny ok  
Danny: @Tuck how goes  
Tuck: No  
Danny: lol ok  
Sam: "no"  
Jazz: You got this, little brother!  
Danny: thanks jazz :^)

 **[Pals and Gals]**  
2kool4skule: Goddammit i just checked the classroom  
2kool4skule: the ice is starting to melt but i feel like it shouldve meltded more  
Paulina: Huh  
Paulina: its really bugging you?  
2kool4skule: Just bc we talked abt it!  
Paulina: We could just try to ask Phantom next time he shows up?  
Paulina: Research for our project anyways!  
Paulina: @PseudoHimbo @Weenie Hut Jr   
Paulina: I did not tag Val because I know what she'll say :)  
Valerie: :)  
PseudoHimbo: danny i feel like youd have the best shot since phantom always seems to show up roughly where you are anyway  
PseudoHimbo: or apparently fucking sam  
Valerie: Wait  
Weenie Hut Jr: haha its just a coincidence but i guess i can try to snag him? but @Salty Splatoon ?  
Salty Splatoon: i am not doing anything for you rn sweaty   
Weenie Hut Jr: oof  
Weenie Hut Jr: sam said no danny rights  
Salty Splatoon: sam said get some fucking sleep at night and stop being a little shit and we'll talk :)  
Jazz: I'm fairly certain I'm supposed to be reigning in the "ferals", but I don't even know where to start here.  
Weenie Hut Jr: asdfjkldshafjksd  
Weenie Hut Jr: we broke Jazz

 **Valerie Gray < Daniel Fenton (DM)**  
Valerie: Wait, does Phantom always show up where you are??  
Valerie: Now that I'm thinking about it, he does show up where you are a lot...  
Valerie: Paulina had mentioned that Sam and Tucker help Phantom a lot, and I hadn't really payed a ton of attention to it at the time, but with that context...?  
Daniel: aha that sounds like something you should ask him tonight.  
Valerie: Well, that sounds like you know the answer and are pushing it off on him.  
Daniel: wh  
Daniel: haha no way  
Valerie: ...  
Valerie: How do you manage to tell an unconvincing lie over text?  
Daniel: ummmmm well, if i am theoretically pushing it off on him, then maybe it's for a good reason and you should definitely just go ahead and ask him tonight!  
Valerie: "Theoretically."  
Daniel: theoretically u have no proof  
Valerie: Hm.  
Daniel: ahaahaha  
Valerie: Fine, I'll ask Phantom tonight.

 **[Skulker's Nips]**  
Danny: [screenshot.png]  
Danny: DASH SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU HIMBO MOTHERFUCKER  
Sam: ajsfhskjflhsdjkfdhls   
Jazz: Well, this is good, isn't it? It'll make telling her easier on your part tonight?  
Danny: I WANTED TO COME CLEAN MYSELF THO  
Jazz: I mean, thats incriminating but maybe not the nail in the coffin?   
Sam: ^^^ soley depends on what level of denial she's in and how much she thinks about the implications of that  
Danny: I AM SO FUCKING TERRIFIED OF TONIGHT LOL  
Sam: also you realize you told like, the most half assed lie of all time  
Sam: and ive been so proud of you the past couple of days  
Sam: like that has been superseded by your dumbassery but youve been doing a fairly good job lying and i never thought id see that  
Sam: but what the fuck was that  
Danny: I PANICKED THAT WAS TOO CLOSE TO HOME  
Danny: easier to lie when you can very obviously play off fenton and phantom as separate people  
Danny: wtf do i say to that that's not incriminating  
Jazz: "I don't think we really show up together often?" "I think Dash and you might be overthinking it?" "Tucker and Sam might, but I don't really. It's kind of their thing." etc.  
Danny: i get it im incompetent  
Jazz: I didn't say that!  
Danny: twas implied  
Jazz: :( I think you're plenty competent! You're also just fifteen. You're gonna make mistakes.  
Danny: Almost sixteen uwu  
Sam: never uwu in my good christian minecraft server again danny  
Danny: uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu   
[Sam has kicked Danny!]  
[Jazz has added Daniel Fenton!]  
Daniel Fenton has set their nickname to uwu.  
Sam has set uwu's nickname to Danny.  
Jazz: Does that have to bleed over in here?  
Sam: yes  
Danny: yes  
Jazz: :(  
Sam: stress relief   
Danny: no ur bullying me  
Sam: yes, stress relief <3  
Danny: ahsjkflsdhjkflhdskjl

 **Vladimir Masters < Daniel Fenton (DM)**  
Vladimir: Good afternoon. I presume you are still mulling over the options?  
Daniel: i havent reached out what the fuck do you think  
Vladimir: Hm, why do I have a feeling that you shall not have an answer for me until Friday at midnight?  
Daniel: big brain  
Vladimir: You certainly seem to cut your deadlines close. Is that the famous teenage procrastination I've heard about?   
Daniel: excuse me???  
Daniel: have you never procrastinated????  
Daniel: i know for a fact you were not always a rich and powerful halfa???  
Vladimir: That is correct, but I was always productive.   
Daniel: i do not believe you  
Daniel: like im not even being funny theres actually no way   
Vladimir: Perhaps that is one of the fundamental differences between the two of us, then? You procrastinate, but I ac.  
Daniel: youre really acting like this isnt a big life changing decision youve given me here fruit loop  
Vladimir: Considering your options carefully? I can respect that - but do take care not to consider them for too long.  
Daniel: wow thank you thats advice i never would have considered  
Vladimir: I would seriously consider reigning your tongue back in, lest I shorten your deadline.  
Daniel: Wow, thank you for the advice! I never would have considered that.*  
Vladimir: I cannot wait to have my perfect clone that does not backtalk me.  
Daniel: im going to pretend i didnt read that for my sanity  
Daniel: youll get your answer friday night.  
Vladimir: I wait with baited breath, Little Badger.

 **[Skulker's Nips]**  
Danny: [screenshot.png]  
Danny: I'm Going To Commit Arson :)  
Jazz: Danny no!!  
Danny: Danny yes :)  
Sam: ok what r the odds that he tries to pull some bullshit on us like switching your deadline?  
Danny: AHAHAHHHHHHHHHH  
Jazz: I don't think it's impossible for certain, but Vlad usually does like to play by the rules he's set?   
Danny: no no i can already see it now  
Danny: "ah, it appears that my schedule has been moved up. i no longer have as much time. give me your final answer by midnight tonight."  
Danny: fuck if it happens i will stroke out

 **Vladimir Masters < Daniel Fenton**  
Vladimir: Ah, Daniel?  
Daniel: oh my fucking god :)  
Vladimir: Again with the melodramatics.  
Vladimir: It appears my schedule has been moved up. Friday night no longer works for me.   
Daniel: perfect, then lets move it later!! :) wow what a good idea!  
Vladimir: Later does not work for me either, unfortunately.   
Vladimir: I am thinking by midnight tonight, instead.  
Daniel: fuckin wow   
Daniel: lets compromise   
Vladimir: You think this is up for discussion?  
Daniel: 8am tomorrow  
Daniel: ill give you my decision then. before i go to school. if i decide on the mid morph sample you can take it right then and there.  
Daniel: give me tonight  
Vladimir: Pushing off the inevitable, are we?  
Daniel: absolutely  
Vladimir: Haha, adorable.  
Vladimir: Fine, I'll play by your terms - but 8am is far too late. I go to work at 9, you know? I better see you bright at early at 6am.  
Daniel: genuine question do you fucking sleep  
Daniel: i knew you had bags under your eyes but damn dude   
Vladimir: I certainly hope you have time to consider my offer tonight. It would be a shame if you ended up hunting ghosts until late in the night. :^)  
Daniel: I FUCKING KNEW IT WAS YOU LAST NIGHT SOMEHOW  
Vladimir: Why, I have no idea what you're talking about!   
Daniel: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 **[Skulker's Nips]**  
Danny: AHAHAHAHAHA [screenshot.png]  
Danny: i think im having an anyuerism   
Danny: anuerism? annyerism?  
Danny: you fuckin know what i mean  
Sam: @Tuck  
Sam: you think you'll have it finished by then?  
Tuck: What  
Tuck: Oh  
Tuck: Uh  
Tuck: Give me until midnight and if I'm not finished then we can make a plan B  
Tuck: But I'll be cutting it close  
Sam: wait  
Sam: wait  
Sam: Danny  
Sam: @Danny  
Danny: i am stil on my phone yes  
Sam: do you think  
Sam: how did valerie find dani last week  
Danny: oh  
Danny: do you think she might still have it? or do you think that was being fed in by vlad?   
Sam: i dont know  
Sam: but thats a shot isnt it??  
Sam: if you fill in val we might be able to get that from her  
Sam: she'll probably be absolutely livid at you but i dont think she'll let dani kept captured by vlad again  
Sam: @Tuck  
Tuck: Sam you dont have to ping us  
Sam: @Tuck shut the fuck up look at this  
Tuck: IVE BEEN LOOKING  
Tuck: It's certainly worth a go  
Tuck: Even if we can't directly access it we might be able to get into Vlad's systems that way  
Tuck: With the right tampering  
Sam: hm you think that wont get us busted?  
Tuck: I can't promise anything lol  
Sam: well  
Sam: thats something we can keep in mind  
Tuck: I am afraid to fuck with valerie's suit too much though  
Sam: wym  
Tuck: have you seen that thing  
Tuck: It is like ingrained in her skin  
Tuck: I don't think she can take it off  
Danny: ????????????????  
Tuck: Point is it's not really like her old suit so we gonna have to be careful how we go about this if that's the decision we make   
Danny: fuck  
Danny: tuck see if you can get that radar made   
Danny: im not going to be able to loop valerie in until tonight anyways  
Sam: i mean you totally could do it sooner  
Danny: ahha no  
Sam: >:(  
Danny: let me live my last few hours of ignorant bliss sam  
Sam: i don't think counts at ignorant   
Tuck: I'll see what I can about the radar dudes

 **[Danny Phantom Project]**  
**1:06pm**  
Dash: @Danny are you skipping lancers class again???  
Dash: @Valerie you didnt even come to school did you  
Dash: hhhhhhhhhhhhh paulieeeeeeeeee  
Paulina: In all fairness I didnt think wed get time to work on the project  
Paulina: We can just work on... designing it?   
Paulina: Are we thinking powerpoint/presentation or video  
Dash: im fine either way  
Paulina: Do we think we're going to all be able to get in a location that we can record dialogue  
Dash: i  
Dash: uh  
Dash: probably not *looks at fentonworks*  
Paulina: Ok presentation it is  
Paulina: Dash get your ass over here  
Danny: hahHA SORRY I AM CATCHING UP ON SLEEP AND DID NOT SET AN ALARM GIMME LIKE FIVE MINUTES  
Paulina: I'm the most impressed at your ability to sleep in any circumstance  
Danny: im going to have a very long weekend im trying to catch up while i can and also sleep deprivation will do that to you  
Danny: i only woke up because they were putting the tables away and i was tangled in the metal poles to hide from everyone  
Paulina: ???????Why didnt you sleep on the seats of a booth or something  
Danny: i couldnt get in one  
Dash: oof  
Dash: cant relate  
Paulina: Should've asked to come sit with us :(  
Danny: Wait-  
Danny: tomorrow, okay? :)  
Paulina: Ooooh, ok!  
Paulina: Pls dont sleep through it all tho

 **1:10pm**  
Danny: wow lancer really locked the door  
Danny: lancer said no danny rights  
Danny: um  
Danny: hm  
Danny: im gonna go chill in the media center lounge if you guys can sneak in there  
Paulina: Wait  
Paulina: Let me see if he'll let you in

 **1:12pm**  
Paulina: Wow he really isnt going to let you in today  
Paulina: I think the principal is pissed at him about you and val   
Paulina: So hes gotta play it tough for a couple days  
Danny: ah  
Danny: im surprised he didnt let me in, give me a detention and then send me to the principal's, then  
Paulina: Idk  
Paulina: He won't let us leave lol  
Danny: ???????????  
Danny: ok well if you wanna text me questions yall have ill do my best but i also may continue to nap  
Dash: how many nap hours are you at???  
Danny: l i s t e n  
Danny: let me have this  
Dash: im just judging im mostly just impressed  
Danny: haha  
Dash: i guess what theme r we thinkin for the powerpoint  
Danny: green  
Dash: ...thank you   
Danny: do green black and white problem solved  
Dash: ok but do i use comic sans? like keep it casual? or do i make it look fancy and scientific and use like  
Dash: i dunno we use Times New Roman for everythin  
Danny: I DONT KNOW IF I SHOULD TELL YOU TO USE COMIC SANS OR NOT  
Dash: uh?  
Danny: LIKE ON ONE HAND THAT WOULD BE SO FUNNY BUT ON THE OTHER HAND PLEASE DONT  
Paulina: I don't get it  
Danny: nerd tingz  
Danny: "graphic design is my passion"   
Paulina: Oh, I think I've seen those memes once or twice before  
Dash: am i being made fun of  
Danny: not you specifically but comic sans as a whole yes  
Dash: ok jeez fine i wont use comic sans!  
Dash: (screenshot.png)  
Dash: hows this look?  
Danny: v scientific. i like it  
Dash: thank u i was aspiring for that time we all got sucked into the ghost zone  
Dash: that aesthetic  
Danny: you did a good job  
Paulina: agreed  
Paulina: We're gonna start trying to work what we discussed into a coherent powerpoint   
Paulina: Feel free to nap  
Danny: what i love to hear <3

 **[Pals and Gals]**  
**1:52pm**  
Vsco Girl: two ghost attacks in the same hour??? damn  
Vsco Girl: luckily the ghost boy made quick work of them @Paulina  
BoxGhostSimp: Wait  
Salty Splatoon: tuck ur on???  
BoxGhostSimp: Ghost attack spooked me but wait a sec  
BoxGhostSimp has set Paulina's nickname to DP simp.  
BoxGhostSimp: I REFUSE TO BE THE ONLY SIMP  
DP simp: No <3  
DP simp has set their nickname to DP Stan.  
DP Stan: I actually have a girlfriend so I am not a simp   
Vsco Girl: <3 <3  
BoxGhostSimp: But would you buy Danny Phantom bathwater  
DP Stan: What?????????  
Salty splatoon: @BoxGhostSimp you have five seconds to get back to what you were working on or im going to kick your ass   
BoxGhostSimp: Am I not allowed breaks sam   
Salty Splatoon: not when youre making gamer girl bath water jokes  
BoxGhostSimp: Oof  
2kool4skule: Wait gamer girl bath water????  
Salty Splatoon: im not explaining  
Salty Splatoon: because i hate it  
Salty Splatoon: and luckily tuck isnt so much of a simp that he agrees with it but everytime i see that meme i want to bleach my eyes because Men   
2kool4skule: asdfdshfjkdshjf Ok but abs  
2kool4skule: booty  
2kool4skule: i rest my case  
DP Stan: fair point  
PseudoHimbo: ASdfdsjflkdsjfkASFDS   
PseudoHimbo: FELT  
Salty Splatoon: is this the school lgbt club  
PseudoHimbo: very possibly   
Salty Splatoon: damn i heard lgbt people all congregate together but i hadnt believed it until now smh  
Weenie Hut Jr: popping in to say i agree w the booty and abs for men but also women and nonbinary folk and everyone  
Weenie Hut Jr: i think im just attracted to anyone who glances at me a little bit too hard   
DP Stan: Mhm mhm   
DP Stan: Felt  
Salty Splatoon: smh disaster bis  
DP Stan: Excuse me I'm at least a functional bi  
Salty Splatoon: ok danny disaster bi  
Salty Splatoon: is that another fucking ghost  
DP Stan: Yep!  
Salty Splatoon: ah yes. my favorite day. Thursday.  
Salty splatoon: 4 attacks in the span of like 5 hours  
Salty Splatoon: stay safe everyone

 **[Skulker's Nips]**  
Jazz: Jeez, Vlad really is going nuts on the ghost attacks today, isn't he?  
Sam: yep  
Sam: keepin danny on his toes  
Sam: vlad foregets he has friends <3  
Sam: forgets*  
Sam: omw danny  
Tuck: Can I talk now  
Sam: if it's not abt gamer girl bath water yes  
Tuck: Wow   
Tuck: Anyways I think he's going to be sending these fucks late into the night to keep Danny occupied  
Tuck: Tryna stop him from thinking. Wear em down before  
Tuck: You know  
Sam: yes i agree  
Tuck: Also I'm surprised Val isn't helping  
Jazz: I think she might be busy having an existential crisis right now.  
Jazz: Educated guess based on prior conversation.  
Jazz: I think that now that she knows that Phantom is half ghost she trusts him to keep the city safe while she spends a night preparing what she's going to talk to him about, whatever it is.  
Sam: i would agree to that  
Tuck: Could use it but I don't think we'll get it until Danny tells her, if even then :(  
Tuck: Gonan get back to what I was doing now

 **2:05pm**  
Danny: hi im currently bandaging myself up in the men's bathroom and someone threw up in the stall next to me, missed the fucking toilet and I am now standing shoeless in vomit hows your thursday going  
Sam: go intangible dumbass  
Danny: oh  
Danny: i just forget i can do these things sometimes  
Sam: we know we watch you fight  
Jazz: Oh, no! Did they get to the nurse's office?  
Danny: yea someone came in and grabbed him  
Danny: hes as good as hes gonna be  
Danny: i feel bad for him but also fuck i did not want to get covered in vomit today  
Danny: i do have at least enough nap time that i am functional (thanks alg and chem/the very short nap i got during lunch when after that rly quick ghost attack i ended up tangled underneath the lunch table and i just rolled with it and slept)  
Sam: good  
Jazz: You really shouldn't be sleeping through your classes, but... considering the circumstances, I'm glad to hear it.  
Jazz: We'll catch you up once the shitshow is over.  
Sam: JAZZ AJKDFLJSKDFJSDKLFJ   
Danny: mood but also LMAO jazz

 **Daniel Fenton < Valerie Gray (DM)**  
**2:45pm**  
Daniel: you didnt go do something stupid today did you?  
Daniel: like didnt go punch the half ghost mayor in the face?  
Daniel: because that would be bad lol  
Daniel: and i know i do stupid shit when im sleep deprived  
Daniel: altho you said you got some sleep so maybe youre less stupid than i can be after a night without sleep  
Daniel: idk that im sleepy actually im just loopy  
Daniel: anyways uh just checking in

 **[Pals and Gals]**  
**3:34pm**  
PseudoHimbo: uhhhhh yall dont think we're gonna get another ghost invasion do you?  
Jazz: I wouldn't imagine so! There was a lot more dramatics before something like that happened last time.  
Jazz: Why?  
PseudoHimbo: theres so many fucking ghosts today like an abnormally large amount  
Jazz: Some days there's more than others! I don't really know the reasoning behind it to the ghosts.  
PseudoHimbo: @Weenie Hut Jr remember to try to ask phantom if you catch him!  
Jazz: Everyone, try to stay safe! You know the steps to take in the event of a ghost raid - we all live in this town after all.  
Jazz: Just don't do anything too silly.  
Salty Splatoon has set Jazz's nickname to mom  
mom: Sam??  
Salty Splatoon: don't mind me :)

 **Valerie Gray < Daniel Fenton (DM)**  
**4:45pm**  
Valerie: I'm not you, you know.  
Valerie: But, uh, I'm guessing Phantom's probably busy with all of these stupid ass ghost attacks.  
Valerie: What the fuck is happening today?   
Daniel: oh hi! glad ur staying safe  
Daniel: yeah theres been absurd amount of them today  
Daniel: stay safe out there!  
Valerie: Thanks.  
Valerie: I'll have to contact Phantom once everything slows down.  
Daniel: sounds like a plan to me  
Daniel: he's definitely probably busy rn  
Valerie: "Definitely probably"  
Daniel: fhut the suck up  
Valerie: :)

 **[Skulker's Nips]**  
**6:57pm**  
Danny: @tuck how goes  
Tuck: I'm really thinking we have to hope and pray Val has some info for us  
Tuck: I may have broken the ghost radar   
Danny: on a "we really needed that" level im disappointed but on a "i fucking hate that device" level thank you so much  
Tuck: Always <3  
Danny: <3  
Danny: anyways val is reaching out once things calm down and once things calm down i will sit in a tree and talk it out with her  
Sam: why a tree  
Danny: why the fuck not a tree  
Danny: im gonna go to that little nature park and vibe  
Danny: because i am not having that conversation in the house and dealing with the possibility of dad or mom walking in on it  
Jazz: You should probably at least come home for a few minutes soon though. They're actually out of the lab right now, and I don't want you to get in trouble for breaking curfew again.  
Danny: i will Attempt   
Danny: yeah mom and dad thinking im grounded/a missing person is the least good thing that could happen  
Danny: id say me and sam are patrolling but honestly theres just always a ghost or two fucking around veery corner so  
Danny: its taking forever  
Jazz: Do you want me to come help?  
Danny: no thats ok!  
Sam: we got it jazz, but ty  
Jazz: Alright!  
Sam: Danny if you need to go home for like 20 i can handle it out here for a bit   
Danny: (thumbsup)

 **7:29pm**  
Sam: @Danny I JUST SAW SKULKER'S NIPPLES  
Sam: (picture.png)  
Sam: ASDKFDSJFKDSLJFKDLS  
Sam: also please come back soon if you can i am currently scrambling away from skulker  
Danny: ill be there in two minutes  
Danny: but also LMAO GOOD IM GLAD YOU SAW THEM  
Jazz: Uh?? Why is that a thing??  
Jazz: Never mind, I don't want to know.  
Danny: same braincell jazz  
Jazz: I'll distract Mom and Dad. Get them talking about ghosts or something.  
Jazz: Just go get a punch in on Skulker for me.  
Danny: will do! tyvm

 **[Pals and Gals]**  
**8:06pm**  
DP Stan: @Weenie Hut Jr @mom  
DP Stan: Is today like a special ghost holiday??  
DP Stan: There's been so many ghosts tonight wtf  
DP Stan: Also Phantom may or may not have flown through my bedroom mid fight   
DP Stan: V surreal  
mom: Not that I know of - sometimes there's just rushes of ghosts all at once.   
mom: I wouldn't worry about it, but let us know if anything in particular happens! Especially if it looks as though someone may get hurt.  
mom: Also, oh, jeez! Stay safe.  
DP Stan: Phantom wasn't going to do anything to me!  
mom: I wasn't saying that. Danny isn't the only one who disagrees with our parents' beliefs, remember?  
mom: But clearly if Phantom flew through your bedroom, the fight was close.  
mom: Everyone just stay safe!  
Salty Splatoon: i may be wrong but i think phantom is currently punching a lightpost  
mom: ...Excuse me?  
Salty Splatoon: (image.png)  
Salty Splatoon: explain that jazz  
mom: .   
mom: Is... is shadow there?  
Salty Splatoon: no hes p harmless usually just a chaotic neutral force   
mom: I've got nothing else then. Just mild concern.   
Salty Splatoon: oh the light just turned green  
Salty Splatoon: nvm of course it was possessed  
DP Stan: I can see this outside my window   
DP Stan: This might be the weirdest enemy yet  
Salty Splatoon: oh WOW THAT LOOKS LIKE SNOT LOL  
Salty Splatoon: it popped out of the lamp post  
Salty Splatoon: and phantom just smashed it to bits  
Salty Splatoon: "this isnt the first time ive fought a booger ghost and i hate thats a statement i had to say"  
DP Stan: Oh no  
mom: I'm slightly concerned.

 **[Skulker's Nips]**  
Sam: i really wish u hadnt actually been fighting a ghost so i couldve embarrassed you @danny  
Sam: shoulda left the narration off at "fighting a lamp"  
Danny: rly glad u got my back sam ty 

**[10:49pm]**  
Tuck: (image.png)  
Tuck: Ok first of all, I hit a blue screen which sucks  
Tuck: But second of all Danny why does the device have a Fenton Blue Screen that is just your dad's face staring me down because i hate it so so much  
Tuck: ALSO WAIT I JUST SCROLLED UP THE NIP NOPS  
Tuck: H E L L O ? ?   
Danny: lol  
Danny: also idk man im not the inventor  
Danny: but thats super funny  
Danny: i am very reluctant to say this but i think we're starting to wind down  
Danny: which is fine with me since this is has been an all day event  
Danny: only got a little further to patrol w sam and then im gonna head home and take a shower and talk to val  
Danny: jazz you think the parents would notice if i took a shower rn  
Jazz: No, I think you're fine. Dad blew up a machine and went to bed early  
Danny: oh mood  
Danny: ok i shall be home in 15 minutes god willing  
Danny: vlad is an asshole  
Jazz: He is.  
Tuck: do you think skulker gave himself an asshole too  
Danny: TUCK STOP  
Danny: STOP  
Danny: SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW  
Tuck: Lol I'll go back to my tech issues and crying  
Danny: GOOD SHUT THE FUCK UP  
Tuck: Does he have a penis  
Tuck: Like a strap on maybe  
Danny: T U C K   
Sam: Tucker Do You Like Your Shins :)  
Tuck: Lmaoooooooo  
Jazz: I do not want to think about this! I do not want this conversation!   
Tuck: (peacesign)

 **11:24pm**  
Danny: Okay  
Danny: ok fuck im out of ways to procrastinate and out of time  
Danny: switching to phantom to see if val messaged me and maybe message first if thats the case  
Jazz: Did you leave again?  
Danny: yea im in a tree in the park i said that's what i was doing  
Jazz: Well, good luck. We're here if you need us afterwards. Let's hope we can set this plan in motion!  
Tuck: God let's hope  
Tuck: Good luck man  
Sam: just dont be a coward  
Sam: :)  
Danny: sam on top of the advice game  
Danny: ok  
Danny: uhhhh if you desperately need me call me or something   
Sam: we won't! now get it done, you chicken  
Danny: hahahaha ok   
Danny: fuck here goes everything

**Daniel Fenton >Log out?**  
**> y n**  
**Logging out . . . successful!**  
**Log in:**  
**Email: BoxGhostFanClub@gmail.com**  
**password: **************  
**Logging in . . . successful!**  
**Welcome, Danny Phantom!**  
**You have three unread messages.**

**Red Huntress < Danny Phantom (dm)**  
**10:58pm**  
Red: Phantom?  
Red: I need to talk to you.  
Red: Message me when you get the chance, please.

 **11:26pm**  
Danny: Hey, sorry about that!   
Danny: It's been a busy night, as I'm sure you've noticed lol  
Danny: What's up?

 **11:31pm**  
Red: I feel like you already know.  
Danny: Huh?  
Red: What I'm going to talk about, I mean.  
Danny: Um... maybe go ahead and run it by me anyways.  
Red: Well, I'm going to start with probably the least crushing thing on my mind.  
Danny: Easing into it? Felt that.  
Red: Are... are there other halfas out there? You know, besides you and Dani and Vlad.  
Red: I couldn't get myself to go out there tonight because I just kept thinking - well, what if this ghost happens to be half human, too?  
Red: What if I keep hunting humans??  
Danny: If this is the least crushing thing, I'm really worried about the turn our conversation is about to take.  
Red: I don't know that saying "the least crushing" was the right word choice.  
Red: Moreso the easiest thing to answer and deal with accordingly.  
Red: I've been hunting a human, Phantom!  
Red: Technically, two!  
Danny: Well, it's not exactly as though I let you know that you were doing that.  
Danny: Also, to answer your question, I can't give you a hard no, but I can give you that as far as I'm aware it's just the three of us.  
Danny: The circumstances to become a halfa or so weirdly fucking specific that it's pretty rare for the stars to align and the world to decide hey, you know what we need today? Another fucking abomination.  
Danny: And it's not impossible the stars have aligned in ways I'm not aware of, but I don't think they have.  
Red: That's... huh.  
Red: What, exactly, are the circumstances, then?  
Danny: Are you asking me how I died lol  
Red: Well, you aren't dead, are you?  
Red: Are you?  
Danny: Imma level with you, I have no fucking clue how any of this works  
Red: ...And Vlad doesn't either?  
Danny: He's had other priorities.  
Danny: No but like  
Danny: I don't think so?? It's... it's weird.  
Danny: I mean, I'm definitely still partially human  
Danny: so I don't think I died all the way or anything  
Danny: But also like my heart beats all funky now and...  
Danny: The short answer is that it's a mess.  
Red: Fuck.  
Red: Yeah, that's fucked.  
Danny: You're tellin me lol  
Red: I don't... think dead people still have beating hearts, though.  
Danny: YEAH THATS WHAT IVE BEEN TELLING MYSELF  
Red: Hm.  
Red: Well,  
Red: Give me this, Phantom - how did you become half ghost?  
Danny: I feel like telling you that might incriminate me as to who I am, and I don't know if that's the way I want that information to come out.  
Red: ...So you are someone I know.  
Danny: Yeah.  
Red: I assumed, but  
Red: Hhhhhhhhhhh  
Danny: Let's flip the script for a second. I'll tell you the whole story once it's out, but I kind of also wanted to ease into it.  
Danny: I'm sorry. This is the first time I've told anyone, and you were... kind of the person I was determined to go to the grave with this particular secret with.  
Danny: What other questions did you have?  
Red: So, you are telling me tonight.  
Danny: Funny story! I don't have a choice :^)   
Red: You what?  
Danny: Fuck. Okay, um.  
Danny: This is going to be really shitty news, so if there's anything else slightly more light hearted you wanted to ask me before we got there, now would be the time.  
Red: Can I ask who the fuck was in my suit when you destroyed it?   
Danny: Do you know Technus?  
Red: Who?  
Danny: Some technology bastard who likes to periodically take all of the electronics in the immediate vicinity and attempt to take over the world with them.   
Red: Ah.  
Danny: Took over your suit. Took over that computer at your Dad's work.   
Red: I see. Well, I suppose I got a new and improved suit at the end of the day...  
Red: Fuck. I really was trying to destroy a human.  
Danny: Aha, well, like I said - I didn't exactly make that clear to you.  
Danny: I haven't really told anyone. It's just been people finding out.  
Danny: I'd sort of assumed you were going to figure it out soon anyways, so I had planned on telling you - but my hand got forced early.  
Red: Are you going to cut the bullshit, or am I going to have to?  
Danny: Hahaha, um...  
Danny: Fuck. Okay. Let me start with this: Vlad knows you know about him.   
Red: WHAT  
Danny: Yeah, and he's blackmailing me with it. No reason for him to keep my secret when his has been blown out of the water. And he knows I really care about you.  
Danny: As a bonus, he's threatening Dani! It's an absolute shitshow right now.  
Red: WHAT  
Red: DID YOU FUCKING TELL HIM  
Danny: What? No! We uh  
Danny: Didn't destroy all the security cameras that night.  
Danny: You got caught on one.  
Red: Fuck. Why was he even checking them??  
Danny: You ask questions I don't have the answers to.  
Red: Why is he threatening Dani?? I thought she got away??  
Danny: Apparently Fucking Not far enough.  
Danny: Okay.  
Danny: So.  
Danny: Vlad wants to clone me.  
Red: Excuse me??  
Danny: YEA ITS PRETTY FUCKED RIGHT  
Danny: And he needs my uh, "mid morph sample" in order to do so.  
Danny: Or... he needs to analyze Dani.  
Danny: Because Dani was a successful attempt - just not successful enough for his tastes.  
Red: What the fuck.  
Red: What the FUCK.  
Red: Is that why she dissolved??  
Danny: YEP YES INDEED ITS SO FucKED UP  
Danny: So basically  
Danny: We're in a situation in which I have to give him my answer in approximately six hours and seven minutes.  
Danny: And if I tell him no, he's going to tell you (probably dramatically and with way too much fucking flare) that I'm... who I am, and then go wrangle Dani on top of it.  
Danny: If I tell him yes, he's going to try to get my mid-morph sample.  
Danny: And clone me! Again! For like the sixth time! I hate it here! :^)  
Red: Jesus.  
Red: Jesus Christ.  
Danny: So. Yeah! That's   
Danny: I was already planning on telling you this weekend, but the deadline got moved up significantly, and - well, it seems like it's for the best if the way this conversation has gone.  
Danny: Because I think you figured it out.  
Red: I need to hear it from you.  
Red: There's a reason why you're always around where Fenton is, isn't there? Why Sam jumped in the way for you? Why Tuck is always seen around where you are?  
Red: ...Please tell me you were more creative than I'm thinking you were. Do not tell me you actually just named yourself a pun.  
Danny: well i woudl be lying ahaha  
Red: Jesus Fucking Christ.  
**12:00am, Friday**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY ITS FINALLY REVEAL TIME!! I started writing this chapter and went hm. I think I want to split the reveal over two chapters dramatically like this. So y'all getting a cliffhanger!
> 
> I'm not gonna lie, I'm not done with the next chapter - so there goes my buffer :^( - but that's what buffers are for, anyways! And besides. Uh. *motions to the US election* I think we can all use a little levity in our lives right now. I, for one, am very stressed out. So, I hope this makes what is bound to be a shitty and intense week a little better! :^)
> 
> Also, I saw the comment about the dead angst. I tried to throw a little in there for good measure <3 but I didn't go super ham, haha. I think dead angst is really fun, though! Y'alls comments are making me grin like an idiot every time I read them, so thank you so much for sticking around! <3 I hope I don't disappoint!!
> 
> Stay safe and stay sane, fellow americans! And for everyone else... uh, I hope you have the popcorn at the ready, because it's probably going to be pretty entertaining to watch from the outside. :^)


End file.
